


Welcome to Walter Robotics

by SarahMeacheam



Series: Welcome to Walter Robotics [2]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Accidently summoning demons, Adult Humor, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, Corporate Espionage, Cussing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Guys getting kicked in the balls, Heavy Petting, I don't wanna get in trouble for not tagging properly!, Innuendo, Kidnapping, Kissing, Minor Violence, Nosebleed, Other, Partial Nudity, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Sexual Tension, Soo many OSHA violations!, Spine is equipped, Suicide Attempt Mention, Superstitions, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Various Religions, Violence, fat phobia, forced drugging, plus size character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 36,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMeacheam/pseuds/SarahMeacheam
Summary: I always wondered what it whould be like to be a Walter worker. Do they wear hard hats and safety harnesses? Does their job come with health insurance and benefits? As I was day dreaming at work I thought up of these senarios. Please go easy on me this is my first fanfiction ever.this is my first steam powered giraffe fanfic too. This is how I imagine an average day at Walter manor is.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: Welcome to Walter Robotics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837852
Comments: 73
Kudos: 32





	1. Welcome to Walter Robotics

**Author's Note:**

> There is both canon and non canon things here. Follow the link below. I used my phone for this. Sorry!

Today was the first day at Walter Robotics for temp Walter Worker Sarah. It was becoming a very strange and unusual day to say the least but, Peter Walter the 6th said to do all the items on the list and check back with him later.He didn't specify how to do these things.He just said toodles and literally ran away screaming "Marshmallow spit that out at once!" Sarah just shrugged and gave the papers on the clipboard a once over. The first page read: 

Welcome to Walter Robotics! We hope you enjoy working here. As a temp Walter Worker versus a full time Walter Worker your duties and responsibilities might be different and unique. Don't let that discourage you. All you need to do is complete the following tasks and then relax and enjoy the rest of the day however you will. Don't be afraid to ask for help.Any member of the staff and/or household will be willing to help you in your endeavors(hopefully)

Sincerely,  
Peter Walter the 6th C.E.O. of Walter Robotics 

Flipping to the next page and wondering why she needed an intro letter when he just said hello.She sighed and unsheathed the pen attached to the clipboard and tapped at the paper underlining the interesting tidbits.

To do list for Temp Walter Worker Sarah  
1.Replace the burnt out light bulbs in the Widow's Walk of Waffles. The ladder is in the closet nearby. The replacement bulbs are in the shelf in the same closet. Dispose of the burnt out bulbs.  
2.If any of the Walter bots make a mess as you are doing your tasks stop,and clean up after them while scolding them. Cleaning supplies will be in the nearest closet.Be quiet as the Spine might be in one of the closets recharging!  
3.G.G. the robot baby giraffe will need fresh oil in the afternoon as well as an oil change.Use any means necessary to give it to her!  
4.Don't forget to take your meal breaks and stay hydrated! Kitchen 2 has been fully stocked with food and drinks for all staff.All diets and food allergies are catered to.Avoid any containers labeled Peter's experiment in the fridge.  
5.Your assigned room has your luggage and personal effects waiting for when you complete your tasks. A curtained doorway has been supplied for your privacy,convenience,and Peter's door phobia.  
6\. DON'T SIT IN THE RED CHAIR!!!  
7.Fire extinguishers will be in every hallway and used to put out fires. Keep Rabbit,The Jon, Upgrade,Hatchworth,Zero,and G.G. away from them for it is not whipped cream!  
8\. There is wi-fi access 24/7 but,be careful of what content you are downloading.The bots and A.I. will know if its malware and/or adult content.  
9.Please use your safety equipment for your well being as well as insurance purposes.  
10.If Norman,Wanda,Annie,or Peter Walter the 5th need help in the garden or other household tasks please lend them a hand.(Not literally! Norman has just gotten through therapy from the last time.)

Rereading the list again and thinking out loud"The temp agency never covered this at the orientation.Well this job comes with a fat check and good benefits so, let's earn that dough! I mean how hard can it be to finish this list before I clock out?!" Walter Worker Sarah had no idea what she had gotten herself into and whould soon learn never underestimate Walter Robotics!


	2. I am not a Pinata!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey how many Walter workers does it take to screw a lightbulb? Usually 1 but, with robot shenanigans added to the mix it will take him or her a while.

Checking the clipboard and all her papers were in place and tucking it underneath her arm Walter worker Sarah marched off the the Widow's walk of waffles. It was Monday so no waffles or syrup or other breakfast items available. Looking around noting the black and red striped wallpaper and various light fixtures she saw a closet door. The lighting was flickering in some areas of the hallway. The hanging light fixtures had some burnt bulbs. Opening the closet door she gathered what she needed. A ladder,a box of fresh light bulbs,and a safety harness in case of falls. Walter worker Sarah dragged the ladder underneath the chandelier. She climbed up the ladder and threw the safety harness onto the large hook that held the chandelier in place. Then she threaded it through the other hooks on the ceiling and wall that also held the restraints for the chandelier, tying the one end of the harness at the wall hook and putting on the vest like section part of the harness. She got a small waste basket set up underneath the chandelier to dispose of the burnt bulbs. Smirking to herself thinking this is gonna be a piece of cake! Climbing up the ladder carrying the box of new bulbs she began her work. Walter Worker Sarah was so engrossed in replacing the lightbulbs she didn't notice Rabbit walking down the hall. Rabbit knew there was gonna be a new temp Walter worker, she just didn't expect this one to be soo chubby. Wanting to introduce herself Rabbit got closer but, curious as the Walter worker was wearing the standard poofy skirted dress of the Walter worker uniform and was on a ladder,she saw an opportunity. She looked up at the poofy skirt expecting to see undies or more petticoats was disappointed that there were shorts. Not short shorts but, men's shorts for summer. "Who the hell wears shorts under their skirt?!" Rabbit yelled scaring the daylights outta Walter worker Sarah who jumped high and hit her head on the ceiling.


	3. I am not a Pinata! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got cut off. I used my phone for this. Anyways let's continue with the shenanigans at Walter manor!

Thank God Walter worker Sarah had a hard hat on! Looking down she saw Rabbit looking up and under her skirt from the floor. "What the Hell are you doing?!" Sarah exclaimed as she clung to the chandelier. "Enjoying the view. Nice shorts by the way, most female workers just have undies." Rabbit stated as she began to lean against the ladder.this was causing the ladder to tip over. This of course was panicking Sarah. Her first day on the job and she being harassed by a robot! The agency did say Walter Robotics had robots specifically human shaped ones that look and act human. It said on the file the robots like to joke around, she was pretty certain that this was not what they meant.All she wanted right now was to get down(safely) and run to Peter Walter the 6th and quit!. Sarah was shaken out of her thoughts as the ladder tipped over and fell to the floor with a loud crash! Rabbit jumped away and then looked up and began to laugh hysterically at what she saw. Walter worker Sarah was dangling from the chandelier like a pinata. She was trying to reach the back of the harness to undo it. As she was struggling Rabbit went to the wall hook to untie the harness slightly. Rabbit also sent messages to all the robots via the Walter wifi that she had a pinata for them to play with. Upgrade responded that she is too busy with her princess duties to join her. The Spine was playing Pacman with Qwerty. Bebop was busy keeping G.G. from chewing wires. This left the Jon,Hatchworth,and Zero. They all responded they were coming and bringing a stick and a blindfold. Walter worker Sarah felt that she was being lowered by the harness. She actually felt a little relief until she saw that she was still dangling approx. 7 ft off the ground from her previous 12ft. Then she saw 3 robot men walk into the hallway. 1 was gold and had curly hair under a tophat. Another was bronze with an orange mustache and bowler hat. The late one was big and had multi panels in gold and silver. Wait why do they have sticks?


	4. I am not a Pinata! Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Walter worker Sarah survive the robot shenanigans? Will she still be Walter worker Sarah? What whould a robot do with a cough drop? For the answers to these and other burning questions keep reading.

When Hatchworth, the Jon,and Zero arrived with sticks they where greeted by Rabbit. "Look boys a pinata!" She declared with her arms outstretched like a car model on a game show. " Uh,Rabbit that's a Walter worker not a pinata" Hatchworth said. Walter worker Sarah was searching through her pockets for something to help her out. She pulled out a pocket knife and was trying to cut herself out of the harness. Spontaneously la Cucaracha was playing and when Sarah looked down she saw the bots below wearing sombreros and shaking maracas. Ok this is weird she thought. They all started playing rock,paper,scissors underneath the dangling worker to decide who was gonna be the first. Sarah went back to sawing at the strap with her knife." Ok Zero you're up!" Rabbit said as she tried a blindfold around his eyes and spun him around. Walter worker Sarah's eyes bulged as she looked down again. " You've got to be fucking kidding me right now!!" She exclaimed as Zero was stumbling closer with a wooden stick, smacking it wildly as he went. That was gonna hurt or break something if it hit her. Just as Zero was gonna land a hit, Rabbit pulled at the end of the harness that was tied to a wall hook. It sent Walter worker Sarah up into the chandelier. Some of the new and old light bulbs shattered and rained debris on the robot below. Still wearing her hardhat and holding onto the main strap of the safety harness. She was still alive. "Where's the candy?!" The Jon asked looking at the floor. This gave Sarah an idea. In one of her pockets she had cough drops and breath mints just incase she felt a cough coming on. She liked to be prepared. When she threw the"candy" down the bots cheered! Except for Zero cuz he was blindfolded and just crashed through a window. The strap was cut and Walter worker Sarah fell to the floor with a soft thud. The ridiculous poofy skirt had cushioned her fall. The bots where distracted by the cough drops and Sarah took this opportunity and ran as fast as her chubby 5ft2 frame could carry her. All the while screaming for Peter Walter the 6th and saying shit over and over again. She was in for a surprise when she finally found him though.


	5. A quick meeting in Peter Walter's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperwork is annoying but, it is important to read especially the fine print. For it is often the little details that give us the most trouble. Case in point the following.

All throughout the manor the screams of Walter worker Sarah rang through the halls. The sounds of "Peter Walter the 6th where the fuck are you?!" And "Oh shit,shit,shit I hope they can't find me!" Luckily Rabbit,the jon,and Hatchorth qas busy eating the cough drops and broken glass shards like candy, Zero was still blindfolded and swinging his stick wildly. He broke through the wall and into the outside gardens. Norman was pruning some rose bushes with his lobster claw fingers. He was about done on a pink rose bush when Zero took his pinata stick to the whole garden. After walking into the office she immediately began voicing her all her negative experiences she's had soo far to Peter. The office had a curtain for privacy but, everyone around heard her. She wanted to quit soo badly and go home. Unfortunately Peter has papers from the temp agency. He said" You have to be here for 2 weeks and then you get paid. If you don't you won't get your money,health insurance,free meals, room and board and other essentials." She felt dizzy and she wanted to collapse. Trapped for 2 weeks. Oh boy! Walter worker Sarah was about to leave the office when Peter said "don't forget to follow the list. So have some lunch and go find G.G The robot baby giraffe." He continued. "As in shes really a baby?" Sarah asked. "You will find out after lunch. See you then Sarah" Peter waved as she left the office in a huff, stomping office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walter worker Sarah is gonna need valium after all the shenanigans


	6. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temp Walter worker Sarah needs a battle plan if she's gonna make it for 2 weeks or even survive her first day. Let's see if she can and get a bite to eat too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume they have food and restrooms for the Walter workers. As most places of work have toilets for their employees. This is just my imagination at play here.

As she stomped off to look for the kitchen Walter worker Sarah bumped into 2 other Walter workers. She was quickly apologizing because she wasn't paying attention and they only giggled and introduced themselves. One with short blue hair said her name was Walter worker Chelsea and that the other with the long blue hair was her sister Camille. Sarah smiled and explained she was a temp Walter worker Sarah and was only gonna be here for 2 weeks. The sisters knew she was new because the blue matter didn't change her hair blue yet. This worried Sarah a bit. She asked the sisters if they knew where the kitchen was cuz it was her lunch break. They told her the different hallways she whould have to go through to get to there. After 10 minutes of navigating different hallways she found the kitchen. She also understood and was grateful that she was allowed 1hr for lunch. The fridge was fully stocked with all kinds of food. Sarah grabbed a plate with 3 slices of pizza and a bottle of Sprite and began munching while thinking about how to take care of G.G. Peter said she was a robot baby giraffe. Does that mean she wears a diaper or needs a bottle to take her water,oil,and other liquids? "I hope she's small and doesn't do dangerous things like the others". Sarah shuddered and she finished off her sausage and pepperoni pizza slice. Looking at her phone for the time she saw she had 30 minutes leftover. She chugged her soda and made her way to the nearest restroom. If G.G. was gonna cause the same shenanigans as the others, this time Walter worker Sarah will be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is in short chunks. I'm using my phone to type these out and that's why.


	7. A battle plan with a baby bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way or another a job must be done. Well the list did say G.G. was a robot baby giraffe and to use any means necessary. Walter worker Sarah does have experience taking care of human babies and that one time in high school when she was assigned a robot baby in high school. So this shouldn't be too hard right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea in my head and this is what started me writing this fanfiction. The idea was of a Walter Worker treating G.G. like a baby and how that situation whould play out.

After a quick bathroom break Walter Worker Sarah went to a nearby supply closet to get a quart of oil, a drop cloth, some clean oil rags, and some other things. Then she made her way to her room. She soo badly wanted to flop on the bed and cry. Sarah pushed that urge aside and dug in her bags for some things to help her in her task. 5 minutes later she was ready to face G.G. Walking the hallways carrying a tool bag she was calling out"G.G. where are you? You need to have your fresh oil for today." In the distance the sounds of cloping hooves could be heard and a high pitched" I'm coming!" Come from a hallway. To her relief G.G. was a lot smaller than the previous robots. "Are you G.G.?" Walter Worker Sarah asked as she held out her clipboard. "Yes it's short for Gwendolinda Gurturedofferson! I'm a robot baby giraffe! And I'm adorable!"G.G. said with her head held high. "Soo you are a baby?" Sarah asked. "Yes I am" G.G. declared. "Soo why aren't you wearing a diaper?"Sarah asked. G.G. eyes grew brighter and steam came out of every seam on her."Why am I not wearing a what?!" G.G. shrieked. "According to the paperwork you need an oil change and fresh oil. Since you are a baby you need a diaper change and a bottle. Lucky for both of us I am prepared." Walter worker Sarah said as she laid out the drop cloth and got out some supplies from her bag. "You have got to be kidding me right now. There's no way that you are seriously gonna put me in a diaper and give me a bottle right n-" G.G. said as she saw Walter Worker Sarah pour black oil into a baby bottle and screw on the nipple. "Uh oh! Help! Ahhhhhh! Someone help me! A Walter Worker is trying to do strange things to me! " G.G. yelled into the halls as she ran and into the Walter wifi. This caused all the robots and A.I. using the wifi to groan and stop what they where doing. To them it was G.G. wanting attention and being annoying. Those with legs got up to see what it was that was causing the little giraffe such trouble. Meanwhile Walter Worker Sarah saw that G.G. had ran off and started chasing her. Being the oldest of 4 and formally a babysitter knew exactly how to tackle her problem. Literally and wrapped her tightly in a dropcloth. In a few minutes Sarah took some safety pins and clean rags and made a diaper for G.G. and shoved the baby bottle filled with oil into her whining mouth. At first G.G. was not liking the bottle at all but, after a few moments of drinking some of the oil she was quietly suckling with her eyes closed and her legs going limp. She was a actually enjoying this. Her oil tank was very low and the bad unusable oil was leaking into the diaper along with other fluids. The sounds of various footsteps was approaching into the little area where both Walter Worker Sarah and G.G. where at. It was all the robots and the human workers coming to see what was causing G.G. to be soo much louder than usual. They all started laughing and pulling out their smartphones to take pictures and share on social media. Walter worker Sarah was to busy focusing on giving G.G. her bottle she didn't notice the group. G G. Was soo engrossed in drinking the oil from the bottle but, when she realized what was going on she was mortified!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G.G. may be a robot but,she still acts like a baby


	8. Social media and consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this job is not for the faint of heart! Only 1 day in and our Walter Worker has barely survived! The question is can she even survive the 2 weeks required? Well at least she's made new friends.

All the bots except Zero because he was still blindfolded and trying to find his way around, were taking photos of G.G. in a diaper and drinking oil from a baby bottle. Sarah was anxious because Rabbit, the Jon and Hatchworth were there but they where busy taking pics of G.G. and posting it to all there social media accounts. She hoped they whouldnt try the pinata shenanigans on her again. She knew everybody's names because of the paperwork and the humans wore name tags. She saw the pink girl robot that must've been Upgrade wearing a tiara and babbling about how cute G.G. looked. There was a silver robot and he looked soo handsome! He must be the Spine! He seemed more saner and rational than the others. G.G. was shaking and crying in Sarah's lap. She didn't like this attention and ran off. Some of the bots ran after G.G. the humans introduced themselves to Walter Worker Sarah. First off was Steve Negrette. A man with dreads and a bandana.He was the sound and lighting engineer for the band he explained. Then there was Michael Reed the very cute one man band. There were other human workers there too but, Walter worker Sarah's anxiety over large groups of people was making her uncomfortable and she politely excused her self so she could return to her duties.  
It had been a several hours since the G.G. incident but, since that time Sarah completed all the items on the list and was hungry again. She had to undo the blindfold off Zero and clean up his mess in the hallway and in the garden. She made Zero apologize to Norman for ruining his flowers and had Zero help her and Norman with the clean up of his mess. Norman was glad that Sarah didn't scream at his appearance and helped him with the garden clean up. She explained she used to work with people who had disfiguring disabilities so he wasn't that scary to her. Zero spontaneously started laughing uncontrollably, rolling on the ground." What's soo funny Zero?" Walter worker Sarah said as she raked up broken glass. " Did you really put G.G. in a diaper and feed her a bottle filled with oill?!" He laughed some more. "Yes,she said she was a baby and she did need oil so I gave it to her in a bottle." The Walter worker explained as she filled a garbage bag with debris." Its all over the internet! There's even fan art of you feeding G.G. a bottle of oil! On Twitter everyone is saying you are her mother and are shipping you with The Spine or Rabbit!" Zero laughed and wheezed trying to catch his breath. Wait how did he know all that when he didn't have a phone out? The Walter wifi she thought. The idea that strangers on the internet shipped her with any of the robots was making her blush. She was only on her first day and soo much was happening soo fast. When she was done cleaning up Sarah headed back to the kitchen to get dinner. It had been a long day and she soo badly wanted to go to her room and unpack completely and be done for the day. She was soo out of it she didn't see David heading out of the kitchen until she bumped into him. He had refilled his water bottle. Sarah apologized saying she was going to get dinner. He laughed as he recognized her from the G.G. in incident. He pulled out his phone and showed her that the videos and photos of G.G. and her had gone viral. Sarah found some ramen noodles and began making a quick stir fry with various things in the fridge. She checked her phone and saw a bunch of unanswered messages from Facebook and other social media. What scared her was the missed call from Peter Walter." Oh shit! Im screwed!" She declared as she slurped the rest of her noodle stir fry and ran to Peter's office. She hope she wasn't in too much trouble.


	9. Do you wanna work for Walter Robotics?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to spontaneously getting internet famous within the course of a few hours, Temp Walter Worker Sarah has a proposition from Peter Walter the 6th and 5th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little social media attention for a career boost huh?

Running as fast as her chubby legs could carry her to Peter's office for the umpteenth time that day it seemed. Temp Walter Worker Sarah was yelling "Shit!Shit!Shit! What did I do this time?! I'm only a temp!" As she ran throughout the various halls almost running over Matter Mistress Bunny holding a vial of glowing blue liquid and Matter Master David with a huge stack of papers that went flying everywhere as Sarah ran past. Several other workers were wondering why a Walter Worker was running when nothing was chasing her. Finally reaching her destination she threw back the privacy curtains and yelled "IM SORRY MR.WALTER!!!!" This caused both Peter the 6th and 5th(cuz both men were in the office discussing business things) to jump up and spill and spit out scalding hot coffe onto each other. Oops! I'm doomed she thought as she saw both men trying to wipe coffee off the other."Um,you wanted to see me sir?" Sarah asked nervously. 6 cleared his throat and spoke while sputtering" Yeah yes ahem!As you know you are a temp Walter worker." "Yes" she responded as calm as she could. "Well how whould you like to be a-" Peter 6 spoke before being cut off by his dad 5 who interrupted with"-A permanent Walter Worker!" Her jaw dropped. Peter 6 smacked at this wooden mask sliding his hand down. "Dad let me finish this! Ok? Thank you!Love you but, sheesh! Let me explain!"6 declared. "Soo I'm not in trouble?" Walter Worker Sarah replied. Just as 6 was about to say something his dad replied" No! In fact we want you here! You are the only one who has successfully shut up G.G. and taken care of her duties. True in unorthodox manners but,they work!" He was waving his arms wildly in exclamation. 6 was ready to bang his head against the wall by looks of it. Sighing Peter 6 continued"If you want to after the 2 week period is up you can be a full fledged Walter Worker or you can go back home to Washington state with your paycheck and a bonus for compensation." Temp Walter Worker Sarah's eyes grew big and she smiled brightly."Really?" She squeaked. Both men nodded. She pumped her fist. They all laughed. 5 spoke" Rabbit wants you to come with them to one of their concerts to be on stage to help with G.G." Sarah gulped."Don't worry she promises not pinata shenanigans again." 5 continue. She exhaled deeply."Oh before I forget Sarah, I want you in laboratory 3 to help me and David with The Spine. Spine's titanium alloy Spine is giving him trouble again. Which is funny cuz David is experiencing back problems too. I need you there at 8 am sharp! Peter 6 declared while pointing at Sarah. "Allright will do! Oh and tell David to take a hot bath with Epsom salts in it. It should help and then to take tylenol pm before going to bed." Sarah responded. Both men seemed to shake their heads at the suggestion as if they should've thought about that before. She just skipped happily out the door and to the direction of her room. She stopped to help David with his fallen papers,apologized and introduced herself then went to her room. Walter worker Sarah then flopped onto the bed and screamed into the pillow. She had survived her first day and she was given a very interesting opportunity. The only question was is she gonna take it? Well we will find out won't we?


	10. Robot 8am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hour spent inside Walter Manor can lead to a lot of curious things happening. There are some things that no amount of caffeine and good breakfast can prevent. Day 2 of Temp Walter Worker Sarah's 14 day trail period. Can she survive it like the previous day or will a certain handsome silver robot be her doom?

7AM and a very loud and obnoxious alarm rang from Walter Worker Sarah's phone. She jumped outta bed and began getting ready for the day. Brushing her hair and putting on makeup she was in a hurry. At first grabbing the poofy dress but throwing it down and declaring " Fuck it I'm gonna wear my coveralls! Why the hell do the girls have to wear these puffy dresses?! We look like french maids or lolita girls! Do the robots and the Walters enjoy looking at us like Hooters waitresses?! Ugh! I need to do my job! " she got dressed,grabbed her toolkit and ran outta the curtained doorway to the kitchen. She quickly prepared a breakfast burrito. Other workers were nearby some in P.Js and some in their uniforms. They were staring at her because she was wearing coveralls and shoving a breakfast burrito into her mouth. Steve was walking into the kitchen with lil Steve on his shoulder when he spotted Sarah chowing on her breakfast. Wanting to introduce lil Steve to the new Walter Worker he approached her and cleared his throat. She looked up at both Steves with her mouth full of food and a raised eyebrow." Temp Walter Worker Sarah there is someone I want you to meet." Big Steve said as ha stretched out his arm. Lil Steve jumped down from big Steve's shoulder and onto his hand. The yarn doll waved his arm at Sarah and said "S'up I'm lil Steve" she was about to say hello but instead a very loud and long burp came out of her mouth. Everyone in the kitchen and dining room heard it and looked at Walter Worker Sarah."Excuse me" she sad as she blushed. "Whoa that was totally awesome dude!" Exclaimed lol Steve. She stood up and exclaimed" I am a woman! My balls are up here!" As she grabbed one of her boobs to make her point. Both Steves blushed as well as those who saw her display. Sarah checked her phone and yelled "Shit I'm gonna be late!" As she grabbed her things and ran out. Lil Steve looked up at big Steve and said "Im in love!" Big Steve scoffed and shook his head. Meanwhile temp Walter Worker Sarah was running to laboratory 3. She made it at 7:59 am. Peter 6 was there waiting for her, Matter Master David,and the Spine to get there. At 8AM on the dot in walked David and the Spine. Both said good morning to 6 and Sarah. 6 said good morning to David and Spine. Sarah said "Good morning Matter Master David,good morning Mr.The Spine." Spine frowned and said" just The Spine or Spine Miss Sarah please." Sarah could feel her face turn red. " I'm sorry Spine." She said but in her mind she was thinking "God help my ovaries! He's soo God Damn hot! How can a silver robot be this attractive?!" David was in the back part of the laboratory preparing a large examination table with steel restraints for the Spine. "Oh by the way Sarah, thanks for the tip about Epsom salts and tylenol. It really worked last night!" David said from the back of the lab. "Oh good I'm glad! I hope I can help with the Spine's back too!" She declared as she walked over to where David was with her tool kit. It was gonna be a simple examination or so everyone in lab 3 thought, nope this is Walter Manor. Nothing is ever simple here. What Sarah forgot was that she was in a room with 3 men. True 1 was a metal but, he still has urges like any other man does. It's kinda funny that the Spine was having trouble with his spine.The most important question is can Sarah and the guys fix Spine before he malfunctions?


	11. The steaming elephant in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spine has to strip in front of Temp Walter Worker Sarah for repairs and this is totally professional and not in any way gonna cause problems. Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not nsfw content for now. So don't worry,yet.

Deep in the bowels of Walter Manor were hallways and many rooms. The various rooms were used as either laboratories,storage space,living spaces,sleeping quarters,and other purposes or uses. Currently in lab 3 The Spine was getting prepped for an examination of his namesake. Matter Master David was preparing the restraints when temp Walter Worker Sarah asked "Shouldn't Spine remove his clothes so we can see what exactly is affecting his spine?" All the guys in the room turned towards her. The Spine was billowing steam like a freight train. "Uh yes. Hey could you put them somewhere so we can have our hands free to do the examination?"said David as he got out a clipboard. Sarah nodded and got closer to Spine."Does miss Sarah have to be here for when I take off my clothes? I'd rather her not have to um see me in the nude." The Spine started as he began unbuttoning his collar. Walter worker Sarah blushed red."Spine you don't have to be in the nude! Just give Sarah your fedora and top layers but,leave on your pants."Peter 6 said as her pulled out a clipboard and pen and began writing. Sarah walked up to Spine with her arms held out. Spine slowly took of his fedora and handed it to her. He then loosened his tie and put it in the fedora. Walter worker Sarah put Spine's beloved fedora on a nearby desk and held her arms out to receive his clothing articles. He was taking his time because this was very embarrassing to him. Peter and David on the other hand were getting annoyed at Spine."hey Spine! The sooner you get undressed,the sooner we can start,and then the faster we can find the problem so we can solve the problem. Otherwise we will personally shut you down and have Walter worker Sarah remove all of your clothes off for you!"the Matter master exclaimed while waving his clipboard at Spine. Spine was steaming more but, was unbuttoning his vest quickly and practically threw it at Sarah. All the while she was trying her best to remain calm. She had read his files about the wars he was in and knew he could kill her very easily. Well that and the fact that he was very attractive. In her head as she saw his sculpted silver chest become exposed as he unbuttoned every button on his shirt she was squealing. Outside she was trying to maintain calm as untucked his shirt from his pants and handed the shirt to her. He noticed her red face and asked" Are you alright Miss Sarah? Your face is red." The other guys seemed to notice too."Its just the Californian weather. I'm from Washington where it rainy and cloudy so I burn easily in sunny weather heh heh." She lied and she turned back to the desk with Spine's clothing and proceed to fold everything neatly. Temp Walter worker Sarah was a professional but, seeing the Spine half naked was making her think of very inappropriate thoughts about him and her. "Be sure to use a high SPF sunscreen and to drink lots of water. We dont wanna have you collapse due to heat stroke." Peter said as he began helping the Spine get strapped to the exam table face down. If Temp Walter Worker Sarah was gonna collapse it wasn't gonna because of the heat! The Spine had to be restrained be a combination of metal straps,heavy duty chains,and leather straps to prevent injury to any worker performing maintenance on him. David told him to extend his titanium alloy spines to their full length. The Spine sucked in a breath through his teeth. His spines were slightly crooked and wearing on some internal mechanisms causing him pain. Walter worker Sarah gave booth David and Peter head lamps and put one on herself so they could begin their examination. Hopefully they can solve the problem otherwise they all could end up sliced and diced. Or Walter Worker Sarah will die of a heart attack from how attractive the Spine is. Who knows! We will find out later. Tune in next time!


	12. The Spine's spines and human desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repair work on the Spine is leading to some interesting situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will change tags and warnings if anything happens in the future.

In laboratory 3 the sounds of scraping metal and Spine's occasionally moans of pain rang out." Spine what the hell happened to your spines?! "Exclaimed Matter Master David as he inserted a screwdriver into a panel next to a bent Spine. Peter the 6th and Temp Walter Worker Sarah were cringing at the sounds of Spine's pain."Rabbit and the others were ow! playing a game of ow! -tag I was getting some ow! -paper and a pen to write a ouch! -song. As I was walking to the hall of ouch! -wires Zero came around a ow!-corner ran,jumped,and landed on me. He was ouch!- running away from Jon as he was it. My spines were out when he landed on me. Ouch! Watch that screwdriver David!" The Spine exclaimed as he struggled against the restraints."Isn't there something we can do to ease his pain?" Worker Sarah asked as she handed tools to David. Peter 6 spoke as he wrote some more one the papers on a clipboard." Spine can turn off his pain receptors but, we need him to tell us what's wrong. Plus he likes to have them on, he told me once it made him feel human. I'm gonna call Mike to come and join us." Spine was puffing out more steam than usual."Peter you don't need to-ow! tell Miss Sarah that. And Miss Sarah you don't need to ow!-worry about the ow!- pain but, if you could please get me some ouch!- water, that whould be nice." She upon hearing Spine needing water ran outta lab 3 (cuz there were no drinking cups) and bumped into Michael Reed carring a tool box and clipboard. They both apologized and went to their destinations. In the kitchen Walter Worker Sarah got a very large cup and a bendy straw and proceeded to run back to laboratory 3. She almost tripped over G.G. Apparently the mechanical giraffe was looking for Sarah to see if she could play with her. Sarah explained she was in a hurry to fix Spine but,she pinky promised that she whould play with G.G. after fixing Spine. This made the baby mechanical giraffe giddy with joy. Back in the lab Michael Reed was helping David and Peter 6 straighten out Spine's spines. Walter worker Sarah came bursting into the lab and she proceeded to fill the large cup with water by the sink and emergency eye wash station. She ran over to the Spine and helped him drink the water as he was restrained to the exam table. Oil was leaking down his face and condensation was forming on his silver forehead. Spine sucked on the straw greedily because his water tank was running low. Sarah has to run back to get him more water. She came back more water and a damp rag. She used the rag to wipe away the oil the Spine was crying and wiped his forehead. He keened into the touch and stared at Sarah's eyes with bright green photoreceptors that seemed to get brighter. Peter,David,and Michael were busy using welding tools to straighten out Spine's spines. When they were done it was 5 hrs later. All the humans in lab 3 were exhausted and hungry! Walter Worker Sarah,David,and Michael were loosening Spines restraints as Peter was typing away at a computer to entering in info about the repair job on Spine. Who was upright on the table. Walter worker Sarah handed him his clothes and hat. He smiled at her and proceeded to put them on. Steve Negrette suddenly ran into the lab with lil Steve on his shoulder." Hey guys !-and lady its tuesday! " he declared. Sarah was confused." Its taco Tuesday, the tower of tacos is open and has all you can eat tacos! Steve continued. This made Walter worker Sarah's eyes bulge! All the human guys were about to go when Spine spoke up."Miss Sarah, may I speak with you,alone?" This made the human guys feel awkward. However Sarah responded "yes?" and lil Steve declared"why does Spine get all the girls?! Big Steve shoved lil Steve in his pocket and ran out of the lab followed by the other humans. Walter worker Sarah felt very embarrassed and could feel her cheeks heating up. Spine walked over to her and hugged her gently but firmly. This threw off Sarah but,she hugged back as tight as she could." Thank you for doing that!" He declared still hugging her. "For doing what?" She asked while still in Spine's embrace." Bringing me water,helping me drink it,mopping my face when I was soo hot and helping out the others.I can see why G.G. likes you soo much! You are an amazing Walter worker!"Spine continued."Temp Walter Worker. I have to go through 2 weeks and then I may stay on. Can you let me go please? I'm hungry and I whould like to-" she said but was cut off by Spine who held her and and began leading her somewhere."of course you are hungry! Please let me escort you to the tower of tacos! Then after lunch we can talk about the futre."In her head she was screaming about how hot the Spine was both physically and literally! She was feeling dizzy but was that from hungry or because of the Spine? She had only been there for 2 days what did the Spine mean by future? Oh well tune in next time to find out!


	13. Trouble in the tower of tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you put some robots, some Walter employees and 1 temp into a tower of tacos? Well the following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume the tower of tacos has other Mexican foods besides tacos. Well I'm making this up as I go along so alot of stuff is assumed.

Crawling to the nearest bathroom on hands and knees Temp Walter Worker Sarah was resisting the urge to cry and scream. Lest she alert any of the manor's inhabitants who decided to have a food fight at the tower of tacos know of her location. When she looked in the mirror she jump backed. She was covered with sour cream,guacamole,salsa,and sprinkled with grated cheese. There were tortilla chips where tortilla chips should not be! She looked like some kind of Mexican food monster. Her coveralls were caked in queso refired beans. As she turned on the water trying to clean herself she heard a knock and Rabbit yelling from behind the curtained doorframe "I'm sorry Walter Worker Sarah! I brought you clean clothes! Please don't be mad!" All she could do was cry in the shower as the sour cream went down the drain. 

2 hrs earlier: The Spine was leading Walter worker Sarah to the tower of tacos. G.G. spotted her and began running after them. The sounds of her little hoofs clinking on the floor. "Hey Walter Worker Sarah,Spine wait up!" The little robot giraffe panted. Both turned and looked toward her."G.G. Miss Sarah needs her lunch and can't help you right now. If you'll excuse us I must excourt her to the tower of tacos to eat." The Spine stated clearly annoyed at G.G." why are you holding her hand she's only been here 2 days and you got a thing for her Mr. The Spine Walter!" G.G. snapped at Spine. At hearing his full name the Spine's eyes grew brighter and steam escaped out of his fins."All I am doing G.G. is showing Miss Sarah where the Tower of Tacos is so she can eat.I want to show my appreciation for her in helping me get repaired is that soo bad?" Spine replied."Well she's my friend too and I wanna hang out with her now!!!" G.G. exclaimed as she stomped her metal hoof. During this whole argument Walter Worker Sarah was being tugged by Spine by her hand,and by G.G. at her leg. Fearing for her safety because 2 robots were playing tug 'o war with her Walter Worker Sarah declared" Ladies,ladies your both pretty! Can we stop this and let me go to lunch?! Please! And if you want I will hang out with you both at the tower of tacos as I eat. How does that sound?!" Both bots looked at each other and towards the Walter worker and nodded. They all headed to the tower of tacos. Walter Worker Sarah was amazed when she entered the very large room. There were tables that had platters of various tacos. There were serving bowls filled with salsa,sour cream,guacamole,queso,and other sauces. Her stomach was growling at all the food. Spine led her to a seat and sat by her. G.G. climbed up and into Walter Worker Sarah's lap. Already in the tower was most of the residents of Walter Manor. It smelled soo delicious in there with all the various fillings for tacos wafting through the air! G.G. was snuggling against Sarah. Spine out down a plate with a couple of soft tacos on it and a glass of water. She smiled at both of them."So G.G. you aren't mad at me for putting you in a diaper and giving you oil in a baby bottle?" As the Walter Worker took a bite out of one of the tacos. A steak taco with onions,gaucamole,sour cream, and cheese. She let out a moan because of how hungry she was. Spine smiled brightly at this. G.G was glaring at Spine but, responded to Sarah" At first I was embarrassed because of people taking pictures of me but, it was nice that you were giving me attention. No one really pays attention to me before but,you do. Please stay and be my friend!"G.G. tried to hug her as much as G.G.s arms could."Ok but right now I'm gonna be here for 2 weeks then I plan on going back to Washington state for a...."Temp Walter Worker Sarah responded but got cut off by G.G's shrill voice" WHAT YOU ARE GONNA LEAVE ME?!" Spine was drinking water but,spat it out when G.G. screamed."Now G.G. Miss Sarah didn't finish what she was gonna say. Plus it's her right to go back home to Washington state if she wishes." Spine scolded G.G. while pointing at her. Inhaling deeply Sarah explained to both Spine and G.G."After 2 weeks, well actually 12 days from today I will be going home for a 3 day weekend and returning here. I do like it here but, I have family in Washington state that I want to see once in awhile. Plus I need to get all my stuff from Washington here."Both Spine and G.G. hugged Walter Worker Sarah."I am soo glad your staying with us Miss Sarah." Spine said." Me too and I hope we can play and have adventures together!" G.G said as she hugged and nuzzled Sarah. Part of Walter Worker Sarah was happy and part of her was concerned for the future. As she went back to chowing on her tacos Rabbit walked over to her with her arms behind her back. Rabbit was smiling like a kid in a candy store as she approached her target. What does she have in store for Walter Worker Sarah? Will it be dangerous or silly? Are there dessert options in the tower of tacos?For the answers to these and other burning questions tune in next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. I hope you like it. Please I really wanna hear from you the readers.


	14. Trouble in the tower of tacos part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to make a part 2 in order to continue the story. Anyways back to the taco shenanigans! I plan on writing about Walter Worker Sarah's adventures for her first 2 weeks in this fanfic. Then I plan on doing a separate piece for her adventures after her 2 week trial period.

Rabbit approached the table where The Spine,Walter Worker,and G.G. the giraffe sat. She was smiling mischievously at Spine and Walter worker Sarah with her arms behind her back. Spine was looking at Rabbit with a raised eyebrow."What've you got behind your back Rabbit?" Spine asked. "Some props for a future YouTube video involving you,Walter Worker Sarah and G.G." she responded. G.G.'s eyes grew wide and she began shaking."Lemme guess baby supplies and you want me and the Spine to do something with G.G. involving the baby supplies for a YouTube video?"Walter Worker Sarah said as she finished off a steak taco. Rabbit triumphantly held out her hands. In them she had a baby bib with a giraffe on it,a head band with a ridiculously large pink bow,a pink baby blanket with giraffes on it,and a diaper bag containing some other baby things judging by the sounds coming from it."Exactly Walter Worker Sarah! The video will be great for publicity and-and-and G.G. will look soooooo cute in this headband! Not to mention Spine will look cool acting like a dad to G.G.!" Rabbit squealed as she jumped up and down causing whatever was a rattle in the diaper bag. The Spine spat out the water he was drinking and was coughing out a response while Sarah mopped his face and shirt with a napkin."What?!(cough) Why I am I (cough,cough)being wrapped up in this?! (Cough) Don't give Miss Sarah(cough,cough,cough) too much trouble! She's new!(cough)"he sputtered out while helping Sarah mop himself with napkins.G.G. was sniffing and started to cry oil."Do I have to?" G.G. whined while snuggling up the Walter Worker Sarah in her lap."Do You want Sarah to be a permanent Walter Worker and stay at the manor?"Rabbit replied while batting her eyelashes."Umm Rabbit both Peter 5 and 6 said I have the job. Why are you teasing G.G.?" The Walter Worker said as she reassured G.G."Cuz it's fun and cuz I wanna-" she said as she was cut off by a platter of quesadillas topped with sour cream smacking into her face. The Jon had snuck up behind The Spine,G.G.and Walter Worker Sarah with a tray of quesadillas planning to start a food fight. And so began the Tower of Tacos food fight 2020! Will our heroes brave the Mexican food melee? Find out next time!


	15. Trouble in the Tower of Tacos part 3: Food Fight Battle Royale!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say revenge is a dish best served cold but, in this case it served with guacamole and regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to drag this story out soo long but, for some reason as I'm using my phone to type this out it only allows a certain amount of length to type. So that's why there are a lot of chapters but, storywise we are only 2 days in this story. I do hope that you are enjoying the story so far.

All throughout the Tower of Tacos food was flying! Temp Walter Worker Sarah was pushed under the table by Spine so she whouldnt get splattered with Mexican food condiments. He hid under the table shushing her as they crouched. G.G. didn't make it under the table and got crunchy tacos thrown at her by Rabbit trying to throw them at the Jon. He ducked and threw more quesadillas in Rabbit's direction.She ducked and the cheesy quesadillas splattered over Michael Reed. Under the table Spine was holding Walter Worker Sarah so the others whouldnt pelt them with food. She was feeling anxious because 1. A very attractive silver robot was next to her under the table. 2. Both humans and robots seemed to be engaging in a food fight battle royale.3. They said nothing about this in the paperwork! Above the table all the robots and most of the human inhabitants were duking it out with tacos. No one above seemed to notice Spine and Walter Worker Sarah under the table.Spine noticed her worried expression and tried to make her feel at ease. They both had a pleasant conversation about their lives,hobbies,family,etc. They didn't realize how much time had past and that the others above the table noticed their absence after an hour and a half of a Mexican food melee. Just as Spine was telling Sarah his exploits in World War 2 (for she was a big history buff)the table got knocked over by Zero who was covered in shreaded cheese. "Well well well welllllll!!!! If it isn't Spiiiine and Walter Worker Sarah! It looks like you two missed out on the food fight."Rabbit declared putting her hands in her hips. Even though quesadillas where sliding off her body."Now Rabbit Miss Sarah is new and if she doesn't want to participate in a Walter Manor food fight she doesn't have to." Spine said as he was still close to the Walter worker who was now blushing but,he didn't notice her or the Jon sneaking behind them with 2 large platters of Quesadillas."Huh?! The Spine and the new Walter Worker missed out on the food fight?! Not on my watch!" The Jon declared as he dumped both platters onto the Spine and Sarah."Jonny no!" Rabbit exclaimed but, it was too late. The others noticed how Spine and the new Walter Worker weren't in the food fight and proceeded to hurl the nearest food thing at them. As they were trying to escape from the tower both Spine and Sarah were slipping and sliding fron all the food mess on the floor. All the robots except Rabbit and Spine were laughing. The humans in the room though soon felt bad and awkward for that. Rabbit wanted to apologize and make her feel better. G.G was sobbing hysterically in a corner. Rabbit walked over and asked "what's the matter? Is it cuz you're covered in queso?"which G.G. exclaimed" No! I don't care about that! (Sob)But, my new best friend (sob) just got pelted with mexican food and(sob) you all laughed at her! She and Spine (sob)didn't fight back! The entire time she's been here she here she's been doing her job! You are all jerks!" G.G. was crying black streams down her face and onto the floor.Rabbit wanted to make it up to Walter Worker Sarah and she thought of how the new Walter Worker probably needs a change of clothes. So she went to a get a Walter Worker uniform from the uniform department and went to go find Sarah. Spine directed Sarah to the bathroom as he went to anotherone. As he left she fell to her knees and started to crawl because she felt exhausted. Luckily the bathroom had soap. As the sour cream and guacamole went down the drain along with the Walter Worker's tears Rabbit was pounding on the doorframe. "I'm sorry Walter Worker Sarah!" Rabbit declared."Please Rabbit go the fuck away!" The Walter Worker responded as she tried to get the food stains off her clothes and hair."I know yourrrrrr coveralls are rrrrruined so I gotcha a freshhhh uniform that way you can have something to wear. I'm I'm im sorry about the food fight. I really do want you to stay. You've made G.G. soo happy that she doesn't bother us anymore! Plus the Spine and I think your cute!"Rabbit continued. Sarah was blushing at the last part. Also Rabbit walked into the bathroom to put the dress and poofy petticoats on the towel rack on top of the towels. "Thanks Rabbit. If you could do me a favor please and tell G.G. to meet me in my room cuz I promised I'd hang out with her and I don't wanna break a promise. Thanks!"Walter Worker Sarah said as she was peeling off the drenched coveralls from her form."Ok will do friendo and nice butt by the way!" Rabbit said as she left. The Walter Worker just screamed"Rabbit!!!" Angerly in the shower.


	16. Shenanigans with G.G.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G.G. and Walter Worker Sarah spend some time together. Rabbit convinces Spine,G.G.,and the tempWalter Worker to film a YouTube video. Chaos ensues as well as unforeseen consequences for the Walters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the plot is being dragged out but, I have a general idea for the plot it's just the details are tricky to work out and that's why it's taking a while.

The long shower was rejuvenating for Walter Worker Sarah! As she dried off she saw the dress uniform that Rabbit laid out for her. The petticoat that came with it was the epitome of poofy! Sighing loudly the Walter Worker begrudgingly put on the uniform and jogged off to her room. As she entered her room Sarah was tackled by a very enthusiastic G.G. screaming"Oh Walter Worker Sarah I missed you!!!" This caused Sarah to fall over with G.G. landing on her chubby stomach."Oh!Ow!Oof!Fuck!" The Walter Worker exclaimed. G.G. was on top of Sarah's torso with her frayed wire tail wagging in excitement."Hey Walter Worker Sarah what do you wanna play?!What does fuck mean?!Whats with the weird look on your face?!Why are you wearing a really poofy Walter Worker uniform dress?Why aren't cha saying anything? Please say something!Oh no! Somebody help I accidentally killed my new best friend!!!" G.G. declared as she started crying oil."G.G. I'm alive!!Now will you PLEASE get off of me!"Temp Walter Worker Sarah declared as she was struggling to get up with a robot baby giraffe on her soft torso."Oh sorry Miss Sarah!" G.G. said as she jumped off Sarah. Groaning as she got up. She cracked her neck and back."Its just Sarah G.G. I'm not a teacher. So, what do you wanna do?" Sarah asked. G.G was jumping up and down as she and Walter Worker Sarah went into Sarah's room"Well I wanna do what you do for fun!" G.G. declared enthusiastically."Ok ya wanna craft?"said Sarah heading over to a bag ,unzipping it and pulling out a few sketchbooks and other drawing supplies."What?! I dont wanna summon demons again! The Jon and I got into soo much trouble the last time! However they were in a music video with Rabbit during that time." G.G. rambled."No G.G. I ment crafting like drawing,sewing,jewelry making,and other things like that! I'm a Christian and- wait summoning demons again? Whaaaat?." The Walter Worker squeaked."Ohhhhhh! Phew! Yay let's draw together!!!"G.G. exhaled. For the next few hours G.G and Walter Worker Sarah drew pictures,talked about life,and had fun all while listening to music. During that time the entire manor residents noticed that G.G. was not bothering them in their work.It was getting close to dinner time when Spine messaged all the bots and A.I. over the Walter wifi. He told them to make sure any human working with or near them get some supper to keep up their strength. They all responded that they will except G.G. who responded "But, Spine I wanna continue playing with Sarah!" All the robots and A.I. groaned over the Wi-Fi! " So that's where you've been and why it was soo quiet!" Zero declared."Ever since Walter Worker Sarah has been here she's been watching G.G." Rabbit said."That whould explain why my princess tea party with The Jon and Hatchworth wasn't interrupted by G.G.! This new Walter worker is amazing!" Upgrade declared. "Ok guys I'm just as glad as all of you are that miss Sarah is helping out around the manor but,please take care of all the humans of Walter manor and make sure they eat." Spine messaged over the Wi-Fi."Spiney the entire time you were getting repaired this morning I heard your thoughts about Sarah."Rabbit messaged back.In the hall of wires Spine's head nearly fell out of its wire hammock."oooooh I'm gonna tell Walter Worker Sarah you like her!"G G. Declared over the wifi."Don't you dare!" Spine declared both over the wifi and out loud. He slithered his disconnected head over to his body as fast as he could and the second his head was locked in he ran billowing steam like a freight train! All throughout the manor the heavy footfalls of Spine were heard as he ran to Sarah's room.G.G. didn't say anything about Spine outloud like she threatened. She just kept drawing with Sarah.They both heard a knock on the curtained doorframe. Spine was quickly smoothing his wig and fedora.When Walter worker Sarah opened the curtains and Spine let out billowing clouds of steam. She was coughing and fanning away the steam.G.G. was rolling on the floor laughing out loud.Spine was slightly mortified."what's up Spine?" Walter worker Sarah coughed."Uhhhhh. It uh,occurred to me Miss Sarah that uh, you haven't had your dinner yet. So I uh,thought I should escort you to your dinner so you can eat and uh that you and me could have dinner together. Well I can't eat but, you look like a chubby drink of water.Uhh err mean I will drink water while you eat food."Spine was stumbling over his words while emitting more steam than a sauna.This was very concerning to the new Walter Worker as she assumed that Spine was malfunctioning due to a lack of water.As a Walter worker her main duty was to ensure all the automatons were running smoothly.G.G. was still laughing. Paying no mind to G.G.'s laughter she said "Ok just as long as we don't go to the Tower of Tacos for dinner I'm game." The Spine smiled brightly and said"I whouldnt dream of that but,please allow me escort you to the dining room." He held out his elbow like a old black and white film. Shrugging but,putting her arm around his like she'd seen in an old film he led her to the dining room.G.G. ran after them shouting "Wait for me!!!" The entire walk to the dining room was awkward. Spine was nearly 7ft while Walter Worker Sarah was a mere 5ft2. He tried making it less awkward by asking about her day. Over the wifi G.G kept on teasing Spine. On the outside he was acting calm. Over the wifi tho he was about ready to football throw G.G. out the nearest window. When they reached the dining room they found 2 chairs. Spine pulled out a chair and led Sarah to it. He sat next to her in the other chair. G.G. climbed up Sarah and sat in her lap, snuggling her.the Walter worker couldn't hear the conversation over the wifi the 2 of them were having but all the other bots could. They were trying not to laugh out loud. Michael Reed and Steve Negrette were passing out plates of spaghetti to everyone. Spine poured Sarah,G.G. and himself a glass of water. As Sarah was eating her spaghetti G.G. was apparently struggling to drink her water and spilled it over Spine and Walter Worker Sarah. Spine was trying to mop up Sarah with a napkin."How am I gonna drink water?! I need water! I'm a steam powered baby giraffe!!"G.G. cried in a shrill voice. Sighing Walter Worker Sarah handed G.G. over to Spine. Then walked off into the kitchen looking for the baby bottle she used the last time she "fed" G.G. everyone in the dining room took out there phones and began recording. Running back to the table with the baby bottle Sarah filled it up with water from the water pitcher on the table. G.G. was still crying.Spine did not like having to hold G.G. like a baby but, did so to not look bad in front of Sarah.Who shoved the bottle into G.G.'s mouth. What the trio weren't paying attention to was everyone filming what was going on and posting it to social media. When G.G. finished off the bottle the others in the room started clapping. Spine and Sarah looked up and saw everyone with their phones out."Oh fuck not again!" Walter worker Sarah declared."Shh! Language! Not in front of the baby!" Rabbit declared while posting all over her various social media accounts.What was worse was that both Peter 5,his wife,and Peter 6 were in the dining room and saw the whole thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought. I love responding to comments. Well the negative comments will be ignored. Thanks for staying with me.


	17. Evil plans and delicious waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another video of G.G. goes viral and draws the attention of Walter Robotics rival Becile Industries. The head of that company hatches a devious scheme involving Temp Walter Worker Sarah. Its Wednesday which means that the Widow's Walk of Waffles is open with all you can eat waffles for everyone at Walter Manor! Since it's Walter Manor it means robot shenanigans too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna assume that Buster Becile is a douchebag because un the comics he looks handsome but, is scheming. Anyways on with the story!

It was a beautiful sunny Wednesday morning in San Diego! However across town from Walter Manor in the more urbanized area was Becile Industries. A very large skyscraper with a bright green "B.i." this company is a long time rival of Walter Robotics. The rivalry is over 120 years old between the Walter's and Beciles. This particular morning Buster Becile the current C.E.O. was in his office drinking his coffee while his lovely secretary/girlfriend #2 was serving him breakfast. Suddenly his new temp and buxom assistant/girlfriend #3 came bursting into the office with a bunch of binders in one arm and a miscellaneous stack of folders,papers,and other supplies in the other."Mr.Becile! There's something you should see! Oops!" Some of the papers from her file went flying out of their folders both she and the secretary were picking them up. Buster in the other hand was leering at both ladies unbeknownst to them."So Veronica what've you got for me he said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.The buxom assistant pulled out a iPad and pulled up YouTube."Sir you know Walter Robotics's band called Steam Powered Giraffe?" She said putting the tablet on his desk as she pulled up viral videoes of G.G.,Spine,and Walter Worker Sarah."Yes! Don't remind me of those metal contraptions! My grandfather I.M.Becile almost had one of their automaton's cores! Becile Industries could've been number 1 instead we are number 2! Now why are you showing me YouTube videos of them and their Walter Workers? This new one if a fatty! Why is the little giraffe robot acting like a baby? "He was saying as he scrolled not just through youtube but other social media outlets as well. As he was watching all the various viral media he had an idea to get info about Walter Robotics. What Walter Worker Sarah didn't realize in the video recordings of her,G.G.,and Spine was that the other robots and Walter Workers had asked about some personal information. Buster Becile decided that when Walter Worker Sarah goes to the airport that she will instead be in his office telling him all the secrets of Walter Robotics. He just needed to hire some thugs and wait to set the trap. Across town at Walter Manor it was Wednesday and the Widow's Walk of Waffles was open.Temp Walter Worker Sarah was snoring loudly in her bed. G.G.,Rabbit,The Jon,Upgrade,Hatchworth,and Zero were forming a conga line while shouting "Waffles!Waffles!Waffles!Waffles!Waffles!" Which was waking up all the Walter workers. Some groaned and tried to go back to bed while others ran outta their rooms to go get the all you can eat waffles. The conga line of robots stopped as G.G. yelled "Wait! We should wake up Walter Worker Sarah! That way she won't miss out on the waffles!" The others nodded in agreement and waffle congaed their way over to Sarah's room which was a curtained doorway with a paper taped on the wall next to it with colorful letters.(G.G. made it for Sarah when they were drawing together.)They all heard the Walter Worker snore loudly and talk in her sleep. They all went into her room shouting "Waffles!Waffles!Waffles!"G.G. jumped onto Sarah's bed and yelled "Good Morning my bestest friend! Let's go get some breakfast!" To which The Walter Worker responded by screaming"Ahhhh! What the fucking hell are you all doing in my room?! Get out!I'm naked! Please let me get dressed!!!" All the robots were stunned at seeing Walter Worker Sarah partially naked. Usually other Walter Workers had pajamas. All the robots were yelling outloud and into the wifi. "Why are you yelling I was in sleep mode?!" Qwerty claimed in his digital voice."Please be considerate of others who use the Wi-Fi, please!" Bebop declared."Hey guys what's with all the yelling in the morning?! Can't you let a automaton be in sleep mode for a little while?!" The Spine yawned over the wifi."Sorry The Spine its just G.G. wanted to wake up Walter Worker Sarah so they could have breakfast but, Wal-" Hatchworth said but was cut off by Rabbit who said over the wifi"Bro we all saw your girlfriend naked." To which Spine replied"I don't have a girl- wait what?!" Jon replied " Dude we just saw Walter Worker Sarah in the nude! She doesnt wear PJs! Who doesn't wear Pjs?! This made Spine steam alot! "Hey I could send you pics I took with my photoreceptors!"Upgrade chimed in."Uh Upgrade I don't think Miss Sarah whould like you to do that." Zero said. Over in the H.O.W. Spine was quickly attaching his head to his body. He ran slamming the door of the H.O.W. cracking the wood and busting the hinges slightly. He was billowing steam running towards Walter Worker Sarah's room. He stopped to check himself in a hallway mirror. Then saw a vase with fresh flowers. He plucked one to put in his buttonhole to spruce himself up more.Then continued running. All the robots at Walter Worker Sarah's doorway apologized and left for the Widow's Walk of Waffles except G.G. who was sniffling and saying" I'm sorry Sarah! I hope you're not mad at me. Do you wanna have waffles for breakfast? We got blueberry,or banana,or chocolate chip. The Widow's Walk of Waffles has a lot of different types of syrups and toppings to go onto your waffles too! Like last week I had - hey that's Spine! Why is he running this way?!"The sounds of a locomotive in the distance was echoing in the halls followed by the sounds of car brakes squealing. Walter Worker Sarah was fully dressed and curious if there was a car accident outside or something. It was the Spine and he was billowing out steam. She was wondering why there were skid marks in the hallway and G.G. rolling on the floor laughing again."Uh Miss Sarah I came to apologize for my robot siblings shenanigans. They shouldn't have came barging into your room with out knocking first." Spine said."Uh Spine they already apologized but,thanks for the sentiments."Walter Worker Sarah said "In that case at least let me escort you to the Widow's Walk of Waffles for breakfast. And here before I forget." He said as he pulled out the daisy from his buttonhole and gave it to Sarah. She smelled it smiled,and tucked it behind her ear. The Spine was smiling brightly as she did so."What's this for?" She asked."For putting up with all the shenanigans at Walter Manor. Now let's go get you some breakfast." The Spine said as he lead Walter Worker Sarah and G.G. to the Widow's Walk of Waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume the waffles are all you can eat at the Widow's Walk of Waffles. I also assum it comes with various delicious things to put on waffles. Plus maybe bacon and eggs? I'm making this up as I go


	18. Bebop needs robo-threrapy and Peter the 6th needs Xanax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter 6 is suspicious and worried of Spine's behavior. Bebop saves Walter Worker Sarah's job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a week since I posted last?! I'm soo sorry life's been a roller coaster IRL but, I finally got another chapter in and here it is!

Peter Walter the 6th was heading towards the H.O.W. to ask Spine about some glitches in the wifi that've been happening lately. As he was walking towards there he noticed 2 long black skid marks that started at the H.O.W. and went down a hallway. Behind his keyhole mask Peter raised an eyebrow. Upon closer inspection of the door to the H.O.W. he saw that the wood was cracked and the hinges were damaged from the inside out. Curiosity was making him follow the black marks. They ended at the new Walter Worker Sarah's room. Peter 6th shook his head and pulled out an iPad. Bebop's face flickered on screen." Good morning Peter. What can I do for you?" He replied in his monotone voice." Bebop can you tell me where I can find Spine?" Peter asked. "Yes. He currently is in the Widow's walk of Waffles." The disembodied face responded." Why would he be there? He doesn't eat! At least he claims he doesn't." 6 declared. " Apparently he is there with Walter Worker Sarah and according to G.G Spine has feelings for the new Walter Worker and she-" Bebop said but,was interrupted by Peter 6's yelling" Oh No! Not again! We barely survived the last time!" Peter was banging his masked face against the black and red striped wallpapered wall. " Sir I think (sigh)that it's not going to be (sigh) like the last time. (Sigh, deep mechanical inhale)WHOULD YOU PLEASE STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL SIR!!!" Bebop's voice boomed through the ipad and some hidden speakers in the hallways, causing all of Walter Manor to shake like an earthquake was happening."Sorry Bebop but, this is serious I don't wanna repeat of what happened last time! Walter Worker Sarah needs to be reassigned to-" Peter was saying but, got cut off by Bebop yelling "PLEASE SIR DO NOT FIRE WALTER WORKER SARAH!!! WITHOUT HER G.G. WILL NOT STOP BUGGING ME AND THE OTHERS!!! PLEASE I BEG YOU SIR!!!" This caused another earthquake like shaking to disrupt the whole building again. "Woah! Bebop stop! I'm not gonna fire her! I'm just worried about the ramifications if she and Spine should fall in love! You remember what happened to that Japanese warrior lady and how Spine was trying to kill himself afterwards?!" Peter 6 exclaimed exasperated." Sir I remember what happened to Spine's wife but, I also remember how happy he was when he was in love. Plus Sir, your father already sent out the paperwork to the temp agency to have Walter Worker Sarah on permanently." Bebop stated flatly. "God help us all!" Peter groaned as he smacked his mask and stomped off to find Spine and the Walter Worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that Bebop could shake the building if he yelled and those inside think that it's an earthquake but,it's not but, someone not from California whould duck under the table anyways. Also I think being an A.I. Bebop could simulate taking a vacation if he wanted to. I dunno I'm just making this up as I go. Please tell me what you think of it so far.


	19. Earthquake! Waffles! Demon Girls! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Walter Manor breakfast is never boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats happens when a new Walter Worker experiences an earthquake,waffles from the Widow's walk of waffles, and meets the eyeless demon girls from Latum Alterum at Walter Manor? Well the next few chapters will give the clues.

Approaching the Widow's Walk of Waffles Walter Worker Sarah is feeling slightly scared but, she also feels happy because The Spine is escorting her there. Well G.G. was tagging along too but, Spine seemed to be more of a gentleman and G.G. uh,well she was more like a toddler who talked....a lot!!! The delicious smell of breakfast was wafting in the air. G.G. was not lying when she said that there were all kinds of waffles! Spine led Sarah to a buffet table with warming trays filled with waffles. A couple of Walter Workers were cooking more waffles or bacon,eggs,sausage,and other breakfast delights. A while later Walter Worker Sarah was sitting down with G.G. on the table and Spine next to her. Spine got out the baby bottle ment for G.G. and poured out water for himself,G.G. and Walter Worker Sarah. When she saw that Spine got the baby bottle for G.G. she declared "Aww Spine that's soo sweet of you!!!" He smiled brightly at her as he noticed how she was twiddling with the flower behind her ear. G.G. was sloppy trying to eat the whipped cream off of her waffle." Uh Miss Sarah um... uh are you ah,free this weekend possibly?" Spine asked after taking a big gulp of water. Walter Worker Sarah had her mouth full of chocolate chip waffles with whip cream but swallowed hard and was about to reply when G.G. shrieked very shrill"Walter Worker Sarah and I are gonna have a slumber party this weekend!!! And you Mr.The Spine Walter can't come cuz it's Girls Only!!! Spine was glaring daggers at G.G. but, Sarah squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner which melted the Spine's anger instantly. "I'm free on Saturday night if you wanna hang out Spine." Walter Worker Sarah said as she smiled. "I love Saturday nights." Spine could only reply before Rabbit suddenly cut in between him and Sarah."W-w-whats this i hear about a Girl's only slumber party?! Why wasnt i invited?! I am the life of the party!!!" Rabbit declared."Now Rabbit Miss Sarah and G.G. pl-" Spine said but was cut off by Upgrade shouting" Its a slumber party for girls only! Just because Walter Worker Sarah is your girlfriend doesn't mean you get to come!" Upgrade had snuck up behind Spine and Sarah who was turning very red right now. Spine was steaming outta his ears. Just then Peter Walter the 6th came into the Widow's walk of waffles with a clipboard and papers. As the group was arguing about the sleepover and weekend plans he shouted" May I have your attention Please!!!" Those hovering around Walter Worker Sarah and Spine separated from them. Sarah was worried she was in trouble. Spine was worried for Sarah and himself."What do you need Peter?" Spine said. Walter Worker Sarah smiled sheepishly and said"Good morning sir, I hope you are doing well." Peter cleared his throat and stated "Walter Worker Sarah when you are finished with breakfast I want you in laboratory #13. The Jon is in need of repair." He hand her the clipboard and she read the various papers on it. "Spine we need to talk in my office. Alone. Now!" Peter seemed to say with clenched teeth. The other bots in the vicinity shared a look of concern."Alright sir lead the way. Oh and I will see you later Miss Sarah." He said as he got up and followed Peter. Walter Worker Sarah finished her breakfast and gave a hug to G.G. before heading to laboratory #13. She was having a strange morning for sure!! She was worried that she might be getting fired but, also before she headed to the Widow's walk of waffles an earthquake struck! Walter Worker Sarah had never been in one before! (Well it wasn't an earthquake. Just Bebop shouting at Peter 6.) She ducked under a table shouting "Earthquake!Earthquake! Duck and cover! Spine and G.G. just stood in place as the shaking was happening. G.G. was laughing at Sarah's reaction to the earthquake. Walter Worker Sarah crawled out from under the table looking very scared. G.G. was still laughing. Spine had a raised eyebrow and said it was just a little earthquake. Sarah explained that she never experienced one before. Just then another one started and she screamed "Aftershock!" And again hid under the table. When it had passed the Spine reassured Walter Worker Sarah that everything was fine and its ok. He then led her to The Widow's walk of waffles. Yep her Wednesday was shaping up to be a strange one indeed. It was only gonna get stranger with fixing the Jon.


	20. Earthquake! Waffles! Demon Girls! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is worried about the Spine and Walter Worker Sarah's relationship.

In Peter 6's office was Spine and Peter arguing. The curtain pulled didn't muffle the sounds of their argument."Spine what were you thinking?!" Peter yelled. "Peter what are you talking about?!"Spine asked. Peter smacked his wooden mask,crossed his arms,and exhaled deeply."Spine I'm not blind, I've seen how you are around Walter Worker Sarah and ive heard rumors." Peter said. Spine was steaming when Peter said rumors. "What is going on between Miss Sarah and I is none of your business! Why are you so worried about us?! Um,uh I mean her!" Spine was exclaiming while pointing at Peter. "Spine you had a wife once. True you,Rabbit,and Hatchworth were sucked into some kind of space-time portal so you weren't even in California or the 21st century! When you finally got back there was a lot of damage because of time space continuum! 10 Walter Workers including Mr.Reed were injured! Then you were about to self detonate which would've caused more causalities! I just don't want there to be anymore incidents because of your feelings!" Peter declared as he pointed a finger at Spine's chest. Spine exhaled deeply. "I can't control how I feel about Miss Sarah. Please don't fire her because of me. She's been keeping G.G. away from Qwerty and I when im busy writing a song." Peter patted Spine's shoulder and said "I'm not gonna fire Walter Worker Sarah. Apparently my Dad sent the paperwork to the temp agency Temp Walter Worker Sarah belongs to. After her 2 week trial run she will be a full fledged, full time Walter Worker. Also Beebop begged me not to fire her and I have to agree with him. With Walter Worker Sarah distracting G.G. we are all able to get more work done. Just please be careful with her!" Peter said. Spine smiled and said" Sir I plan to only-" Spine was cut off by the sounds of somone screaming "They are chasing me! What the fuck do they want from me?!" Both Peter and Spine poked their heads out of the curtained doorway seeing Walter Worker Sarah running down the hallway.She was being chased by 2 females with horns coming out of their eyes. Both Peter and Spine looked at each other and curiousity getting the better of them ran after the demons girls and Sarah. The sounds of Walter Worker Sarah and G.G. screams were echoing through the black and red striped wallpapered hallways.


	21. Earthquake! Waffles! Demon Girls! Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did the eyeless demon girls come from? Why is The Jon malfunctioning? Does Walter Manor have a pool? How many Walter Workers are in Walter Manor exactly? When will the Corona Virus be over with?! Seriously tho I'm getting cabin fever and am writing fanfiction to quench my boredom! Any ways this is a combo of canon and fanon lore so i do apologize. Jon knows something that the others don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen and beautiful creatures far and wide i apologize for the late update. Life has been hectic with the corona virus. I currently can't work and am trying to figure out ways to keep calm. I hope all of you are doing well. Please know that I'm here for you. Anyways on with the story!

A little bit earlier...  
Walter Worker Sarah headed to laboratory 13. When she entered the curtained doorway she got picked up and hugged tightly by The Jon. "Ahhh! Jon,Jon,Jonny! Put me down!" She exclaimed trying to shove him off. "Oh sorry Miss Sarah I just wanted to hug you because you will mean so much to my family in the future."he said softly as he put her down slowly. "Future? Wait what?" Sarah asked getting a clipboard." Oh i can sometimes see the future due to my core being a lot different than my siblings. Like how Miss Gabi will be joining us shortly." The Jon said as another Walter Worker walked in. She had black and blue hair with shaved sides. She was wearing the standard poofy dress uniform. "Hi I'm Walter Worker Gabi! You must be Sarah the new girl!" Walter Worker Gabi said as she shook Sarah's hand enthusiasticly."Yeah I am. How'd you know?" Sarah asked gathering various tools as the Jon hopped up onto an examination table. "According to Rabbit you're Spine's new squeeze and you are throwing a huge party this Friday night for girls only." Gabi said as she pulled a rolling tool table next to the exam table."Ooh a party! Can I come?!" Jon shouted as he jumped up and down on the exam table."Wait! No! It's just ugh! Fuck!!!!!! It was supposed to be a sleepover for G.G. and me and maybe a few others!" Sarah declared in exasperation."Sooo then are you Spine's new squeeze?" Gabi asked coyly. "We're just friends!"Sarah declared." Riiiiiight!" Gabi stated with a side eye. "Let's just fix The Jon and get on with our work! Please! Fuck!"  
Some time has past as both Walter Workers proceeded to work on The Jon's core. A stray copper wire brushed against Jon's shimmering blue core and caused a spontaneous system shutdown. His face went slack and eyes dimmed. "The Jon? Jon? Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Walter Worker Sarah asked as she shook him gently. "It's a loose wire. We just need to reconnect it and restart him.Then he will be back to normal-ish. Hand me a set of needle nose pliers and a can of clear Pepsi from the mini fridge over there." Gabi stated as she walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book the said "The manual for the Jon". Flipping a few pages Gabi started to chant and sing. Meanwhile Sarah was handing Gabi the items she requested but, was looking at her like she was a crazy homeless lady and distancing herself from her just a bit. Suddenly The Jon's core was emitting red steam and 2 female firgures appeared both with horns coming from where thier eyes should be. They hissed at Gabi and where about to scratch her with their claws when Sarah yelled " Get away from her you bitches!" And punched one in the boob causing that one to whimper and the other demon girl to growl and give chase. Walter Worker Sarah was running away from both demon girls through the various corridors of Walter Manor. Every one heard her and the demon girls. Rabbit saw them and said"Hello girls" and they both stopped and said"Hey Rabbit" in a seductive tone. This gave enough time for Sarah to run to the nearest kitchen and get a large container of salt. Spine and Peter 6 both wanted to see what was going on with the demon girls chasing Walter Worker Sarah. Gabi was alerting other Walter Workers that the demon girls were back. Matter Mistress Bunny was getting Hatchworth so they could catch the demon girls. His hatch could open up an interdimensional portal and send the demon girls back from wence they came. Bunny explained this to Gabi as they were running after Sarah and the demon girls. Sarah meanwhile was throwing salt at the demon girls which was burning them and saying various Christian and Jewish blessings she could think of to repel evil. Gabi saw Sarah and yelled at her "Get them to come close to Hatchworth! We have a plan!" Sarah nodded and proceeded punching,kicking,and slapping the demon girls who where hissing and clawing at her. She got them directly in front of Hatchworth's hatch. He opened his hatch and blue light came out of it. There was a portal forming and it was pulling them in. It was also pulling everyone and everything else around it, towards it too. Spine and Peter 6 saw what was happening.as the demon girls were getting sucked into the portal one of them grabbed Sarah by the ankle to drag her with them but,Spine grabbed her arm and pulled her away from them. Hatchworth closed his hatch with a clang as the demon girls got swallowed up by the portal. When Spine pulled Sarah away from them he was hugging her tightly. He was still hugging her tightly. Temp Walter Worker Sarah was in shock. She had never experienced that before! She didn't mind being held by Spine but, said she needed to breathe. He promptly let go studdering out an apology. Sarah hugged Gabi saying she was glad that she was ok. Gabi was surprised at this action but hugged back anyways. It turned into a hugging session with Walter Worker Sarah hugging everyone around her. Including Peter Walter the 6th. Everyone congratulated Walter Worker Sarah on capturing the demon girls and she of course said" I couldn't have done it without all of your guy's help." G.G. pranced over to Sarah and suggested they hang out. Sarah laughed and said yes. Spine and Peter 6th were watching her."Spine I can see why you have love her. Just be careful with her,ok? I don't wanna lose another Walter Worker due to heart break." Peter 6th said while wrapping his arm around Spine's shoulders. The Spine stared at Peter intently."Peter it's a little early to say that! I,uh do have feelings for Miss Sarah no doubt but, love it's a uh,um a bit soon to tell don't you think?" Spine said flustered." Spine I may have no face due to blue matter but, I am not blind. Anyways be good to her and everything will work out well in the end." Peter 6 stated. "I will" Spine stated looking towards Walter Worker Sarah who was talking with the other Walter workers about some sort of party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this! I whould love to hear your comments down below. Thank you to all commentors on this fanfiction especially roseprincess2018,kindii,and others. You all are fabulous! Don't worry more to come in the future.


	22. Normal Thursdays don't exist at Walter Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on Thursdays at Walter Manor? Odds are nothing boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all doing well during this difficult time.

Surviving the antics of Wednesday left Walter Worker Sarah tired. Thursday started out slowly. G.G. woke her up and Peter Walter 6th texted her a to do list. Both G.G. and Walter Worker needed breakfast. Well human food for Sarah and some lubricating grease for G.G. while Sarah crunched on her cereal G.G. was trying to lick up the grease but was getting more on her face than in her mouth. Spine was wandering the halls of Walter Manor humming a tune and thinking about the upcoming Saturday night. He was interrupted from his musings by shrieks from one of the dining rooms. He ran to see who it was in trouble. It was Walter Worker Sarah and G.G. both were covered in machinery grease and milk and cereal."What happened here?" Spine asked."G.G. is having trouble getting her grease down and she spilled my breakfast and her grease over both of us." Walter Worker Sarah said. Spine smiled and got some paper towels and helped clean up G.G. and Sarah. He was spending more time cleaning the Walter Worker's face than need be."Uh,Sarah we have really haven't discussed what we are going to do on Saturday night." Spine said as he placed his hand holding a paper towel on her cheek. Walter Worker Sarah was blushing."How about dinner? I know you can't eat human food but, i could prepare something you can eat and I will be joining you eating human food." Sarah offered. "That whould be wonderful! So dinner with me at 7 on Saturday night at the Hall of Wires?"Spine smiled brightly."Yes" the Walter Worker replied. G.G. was there the whole time was getting very annoyed that her new friend wasn't paying attention to her so she hollared as much as her robot baby giraffe throat could muster "WHOULD YOU JUST KISS HER ALREADY?! SHEESH!!! YOU MAKE ME WANNA THROW UP!!!" Sarah and Spine jumped and both were clearly flustered. "You know what G.G. I will!" Spine declared as he grabbed Walter Worker Sarah's hand and kissed it passionately. G.G. gasped and Walter Worker Sarah was turning red as a tomato.He smugly smiled and walked away saying "untill we met again Sarah". G.G. was sniffling."G.G. whats wrong?" Walter Worker Sarah asked. "I don't want Spine taking you away from me!" G.G. declared. "He's not taking me away from you! You're my best friend here and he's just another friend, who's a guy, that I like, that's really handsome and seems to care for me, alot!.How about we go back to breakfast and planout Friday night's sleep over? Hmm?" The Walter Worker rambled. Rabbit along with Walter Workers Chelsea,Camille,and Gabi were looking for Walter Worker Sarah to discuss the girls only slumber party. When they found her she was spoon feeding G.G. grease. G.G. was wearing a pink bib with a giraffe on it. " Now G.G. chew the grease so it can lubricate your vocal assembly. Slowly don't swallow so quickly! Good girl!" Walter Worker Sarah cooed at G.G. Rabbit and the Walter Workers were giggling and laughing uncontrollably watching Sarah and G.G. a few took pics and videos to share on various social media outlets. "Oh Fuck Again?! Real guys,really?!" Walter Worker Sarah shouted. "S-s-s-sorry Sarah,weeeee were looking for you sooo we coud plan the slumber party for Friday!"Rabbit studdered out."Yay!!! We need pizza and icecream!!!" G.G. declared jumping up and down. "Good idea! I know a place that does advanced orders!" Gabi declared. Typing on her phone. "We could use the Manor's pool for part of the party!" Camille exclaimed. " Wait! There's a pool?! We have a pool! Seriously there's a pool on Walter Manor?!" Sarah asked getting very excited. "Yep! It has a hot tub,a diving board,a water slide,and some floaties too!" Chelsea explained smiling. "This is gonna be soo much fun tomorrow night! Wait Rabbit how many people are attending the sleepover?!" Walter Worker Sarah asked. "Well Walter Workerrrrrr Sarah don't you knowwwwww the best kind of party is a surprise party?"Rabbit explained. "Why do I have a sense of impending doom?!" Sarah declared. "Cuz you're new!" Gabi stated.


	23. Hatchworth's sandwich making spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatchworth has a malfunction while making sandwiches luckily Walter Worker Sarah is nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing alright with this whole plague we got going on. Hopefully it will be over. For any future reader there was the carona virus we had to deal with in 2020 and that's why I'm saying plague.

The rest of Thursday surprisingly went well. No strange monsters or robots chasing Walter Worker Sarah. She was doing routine maintenance in some of the laboratories. Peter 6th had texted her a list and Wanda gave her a map for the laboratories so Sarah could find them and do repairs. G.G. had been following Sarah around like a puppy and sometimes handing her tools with her mouth. Sarah was so absorbed in her task and talking to G.G. that she only stopped for bathroom breaks and lunch. When she went into the kitchen there was Hatchworth on a sandwich making spree. Jon was with him clapping and laughing. " Yay! Soo many sandwiches Hatchy!" Hatchworth however was looking distressed."Hey Hatchy whats with all the sandwiches?!" Walter Worker Sarah asked and she dodged a mustard covered slice of bread. G.G. was not so lucky and SPLAT!!! Got pelted by a monstrous gob of peanut butter and jelly that pinned her to the wall."Oh Miss Sarah I am soo glad you are here! I need help! My arms are malfunctioning and i can not stop making sandwiches! Please help me!"Hatchworth cried. Jon got out of the way as the Walter Worker grabbed her tool kit."Jon pass me the flat head screwdriver and then help G.G.!" Walter Worker Sarah shouted. She unfastened Hatchworth's shirt and was trying to acces his maintenance panel on his back. Jon handed her the screwdriver and was trying to set G.G. free from the peanut butter and jelly glob. Walter Worker Sarah was trying her best to fix Hatchworth as his arms flailed in sandwich making. She found his off switch and he powered down. Some wires were fraying and Sarah was try to do a quick repair with electrical tape and avoid getting shocked. Feeling satisfied with her work she turned Hatchworth back on. He went through a series of system checks and there a dinging noise coming from him." Oh Hello Miss Sarah. Why do you have mayonnaise smeared on your face?" Hatchworth asked. "Hatchy you malfunctioned and made a shitload of sandwiches!" Walter Worker Sarah declared exasperated. He looked around and seemed very embarrassed at the huge stacks of sandwiches and smears of condiments on the walls and ceiling. " Oh oh no! I I I just wanted to help make lunch for some of the Walter Workers and Jon thought it was a cool idea to make as many as possible.I I am soo sorry Miss Sarah." Hatchworth said as he lowered his head and started to sniffle.Jon walked over carring G.G. and lowered his head "I wanted to see how many sandwiches Hatchy could make within 10 minutes. I'm sorry about the mess.I'm just glad you were here to help us Miss Sarah!"Jon declared as he hugged her with one arm and held G.G. with the other. G.G. hugged her too cuz she was soo close. Hatchworth joined in on the group hug too. "Ok guys now lets clean this mess up and pass out these sandwiches." Walter Worker Sarah stated as she grabbed a roll of paper towels."Ok" said Jon,Hatchworth,and G.G. they all started cleaning up the sandwich spree and passed out the sandwiches to anyone who wanted one. Walter Worker Sarah had a sandwich too. After Hatchworth's lunch Sarah and G.G. went back to work repairing different parts of the manor. Over in the Hall of wires Spine was happily writing lyrics for a song and strumming a guitar now and then. His internal clock was telling him its dinnertime. He again messaged all those on the Walter wifi to notify all humans its dinnertime, then he asked"Hey where's Miss Sarah and G.G.?" To which G.G. replied on the wifi" Miss Sarah is with me! We're fixing the sink in bathroom 5! Don't worry I'll bring your girlfriend to dinner." Spine accidentally snapped his pencil in half" She's not my- she's just- well ugh! Just- I'll meet up with you!" Spine spat into the wifi. He was steaming and was trying to smooth his wig in place. His thoughts were a miss. He wanted to spend more time with her but, didn't wanna come off as being a creep. Maybe he thought,maybe this time will be different than the previous times. Walter Worker Sarah heard a knock on the doorframe." Sorry im fixing the sink I you will have to use a different bathroom."Sarah said as she was tightening the pipe valves with a monkey wrench."Uh,Miss Sarah its me The Spine. I wanted to escort you to dinner. Jon told me you had your lunch and you fixed Hatchy."Spine said.She quickly cleaned up and opened the curtains. G.G. was annoyed that Spine was being soo mushy gushy with Walter Worker Sarah but, she didn't wanna hurt either Miss Sarah or Spines's feelings. She's known Spine for a very long time and Sarah was one of the few people that didn't mind hanging out with her. As Spine,Walter Worker Sarah,and G.G. walked to the dining room G.G. sent a message to Spine over the Walter wifi " Hey Spine can you make me a promise?" Spine replied "What?!Why?!" He was hooking his arm around Walter Worker Sarah. " Please don't hurt Miss Sarah she's my best friend!" G.G. begged." I whould never lay a finger on her like that!"Spine declared over the wifi. "Spine if you break her heart I will turn you off and unhook all your major cables and disengage your core while you're in sleep mode." If Spine could go pale he whould but he replied " I have no intention of breaking her heart G.G. if possible I want to make her as happy as long as she will have me" G.G. was both touched but sent back " Ugh! Ya make me wanna throw up!" Spine was smiling the entire rest of the way to the dining room as. They found a place to sit down and Spine got Sarah a plate of dinner.It was fried chicken for dinner Thursday night with all the fixings like mashed potatoes and gravy. Spine drank water while Walter Worker Sarah ate. G.G. drank from a sippy cup that way Sarah and Spine could have a break with feeding her. At least she wasn't in a diaper she thought. That was embarrassing! G.G. just hoped that Sarah whould stay and not leave like the others.


	24. Sunset at the rose garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spine and Walter Worker Sarah share an intimate time in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPG belongs to the wonderful Bennetts. I am just a fan who wants to write a fanfic.

After dinner Spine asked Sarah if he could show her something. G.G. quickly piped up "Can I come?! He tail wagging in excitement." No. There is something i want to show her alone." Spine stated as he wiped his mouth with a napkin tho he only had water. " But,but,but I wanna hang out with Miss Sarah!" G.G. shouted. The humans and bots around the table all shot glances at G.G. but went back to chatting and putting away dishes."Hey G.G. we've hung out all day today why don't you let Spine have a turn with me? Plus this will give you a chance to talk to Rabbit about what games to play at the slumber party.Oh better hurry she's about to leave now!" Walter Worker Sarah explained as she handed another Walter Worker her plate to be cleaned off."Oh you are right! I better go before she forgets to get Monopoly from the bordgame shelf! Bye love you Sarah!" G.G. gasped then hugged The Walter Worker before running up to Rabbit yelling "Hey Rabbit we need board games for the sleepover!" Spine laughed as he heard her in the distance. Then he smiled at Walter Worker Sarah "How do you do it Miss Sarah? Me and the other bots can't bribe her to leave us alone no matter how we try! Spine declared. As he scooted closer to her. " I guess its because i have a lot of experience dealing with kids. Im the oldest in my family and i helped take care of my siblings." She said. Spine was rubbing his fingers against Walter Worker Sarah's hand."Do you miss your family Miss Sarah?" Spine asked gazing deep into her eyes."Well yes but, i know in about a week im gonna see them again. So it's not too bad." She explained. Spine nodded but seemed slightly sad. "Well when I told G.G. im going to have a short visit with my folks she was bawling her eyes out. Then she stopped the moment i said im gonna bring back souvenirs from Washington state and she's gonna get one." Sarah continued. Spine smiled and laughed "Yep she always loves gifts. Oh speaking of come with me." He said as he held her hand and gently led her out of the dining room,down some hallways and corridors to the outside backyard. Spine was smiling and keep on leading her till they approached one of the gardens. It was a lovely garden with all kinds of plants,bushes,and tress. The sun was about to set. He led her to the rose bushes. There was a wooden bench situated between some beautiful red rose bushes. The bench must've been reinforced with steel or something because Spine sat down and patted the space next to him. Sarah complied and sat down next to him. "What do you think of the garden?" Spine asked smiling and leaning closer.She looked around and smiled and said"its beautiful and peaceful and just makes me wanna-Ahhhhh!!! Suddenly both Spine and Sarah got sprayed with water."Oh whoops! Sorry just trying to water the roses before dark!" Norman declared from behind the bushes."Norman please watch where you spray your water hose!" Spine said as he was wiping himself with his pocket square.He then offered it to Sarah. "Oh Spine and Walter Worker Sarah! I didn't see you behind the rose bushes!" Norman said as he turned off the hose. " It's ok Mr. Becile you didn't see us so how could you know we were there?" Sarah said as she folded Spine's pocket square and tucked it back into his chest pocket. " Miss Sarah I'd prefer if you could please call me Norman." He said as he rolled the hose up."Ok whatever works for you Norman" Walter Worker Sarah said as she held her hand out for a handshake. Norman paused and shakily held out his hand and she shook it. Even tho it had lobster claw fingers she shook it and did not appear to be grossed out by it. Norman was smiling and his very large eye and small eye were tearing up." Ahem! Hey Norman don't you need to help Wanda with something,hmm?" Spine said. Norman blinked out of synch." Oh right! Oh my! Look at that sunset! That's a beauty! Well I better go find Wanda."Norman declared and walked off. Walter Worker Sarah looked over at the sunset and was awestruck by all the different colors and the ways the rays hit the roses with water drops.Spine was looking at her then the sunset and then back to her and felt his boiler bubble up as their eyes meet. 'The sunset must be really pink tonight or is miss Sarah blushing?' Spine thought. She quickly looked down and back up and said " Um Spine i was thinking on Saturday how about i bring dinner to you in the hall of wires?" Spine smiled and then reached behind her plucking a red rose from the bush behind the bench. He offered her the rose "I'd like that very much Miss Sarah and do you mind if we sit out here to continue watching the sunset and maybe stargaze a little?" He asked his gaze hopeful. She smiled and took the rose,smelling it and replied "Yes I whould love that very much. It's such a beautiful sunset and I-Oww! "Walter Worker Sarah pricked her finger on one of the thorns and was bleeding."Sarah! Are you ok?! Oh my God you're bleeding! Here let me just-" Spine was declaring as he got out his pocket square and covered her small cut with it." Spine it's ok it was an accident!" She reassured him. But he was looking for more damage on her and and kissed her injured finger then began kissing her wrist and was continually kissing her hands until Sarah put her finger to his mouth in a silenceing motion. She was panting and he was losing more steam. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her and he was closing his eyes expecting to be kissed.Well only instead of the lips she bumbed his fedora up and kissed his forehead. Spine's eyes snapped open and his photoreceptors were becoming blindly bright. Sarah had to cover her eyes from how bright the green light was. " Oh Sarah! I think... i think... I think I'm in love with you!" The Spine declared breathing heavily. "Oh my God what have I done?! I'm screwed!" She moaned. "What?! You didn't do anything wrong Sarah! You are amazing and i never thought this could happen again!" He was smiling wide and holding her close to him. Sarah was happy cuz she didn't think she could get with a very handsome silver robot but, she was very worried."Spine i do have feelings for you too but I don't wanna get us in trouble." She said as she held him closer."My dear Sarah i will be there for you and just forget about your worries and let us just enjoy the stars tonight" Spine said kissing her cheek. He was right the warm colored sunset gave way to dark sky shining bright with stars around a glowing moon. Hours past with just the 2 of them pointing out different stars and all kinds of stories about the night sky. Being human Walter Worker Sarah was getting drowsy. Spine being the gentleman gently led her back to Walter Manor and led her to her room. Stopping by the curtained doorway to kiss her forehead and hug her goodnight. She fell into bed exhausted because she spent hours talking with Spine until dawn was approaching. Spine was smiling and even when he went into stasis in the Hall of Wires he had a wide grin plastered on his face. All the other bots and A.I. knew what happened but they were all happy. Well except G.G. who was worried she'd be losing a friend. Everything seemed to be going wonderfully until the next day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there's a cliffhanger. Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!!!


	25. Friday night shenanigans lead to Saturday morning troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabbit hijacked Walter Worker Sarah's sleep over and turned it into a massive girl's only slumber party. The whole female population of Walter Manor got involved and some shinagains happened like Wanda jumping from the roof of the Manor into the swimming pool below. Everyone was told this was Walter Worker Sarah's party including Peter Walter the 6th and unbeknownst to her she's getting the blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPG belongs to the wonderfull Bennetts and I just want to write this fanfic for fun.

Saturday morning at 9:05am Walter Worker Sarah woke up to her phone ringing. She tried to get up and reach it but something heavy was on her stomach. Looking over she saw G.G. snuggleing her belly,eyes shut,and making snoring noises.As adorable as this sight was Sarah's phone was ringing and she needed to get up. "G.G. wake up. G.G please get up! G.G. i need you to get off of me! G?(deep exhale,deep inhale) GWENDOLINDA GERTRUDEOFFERSON WALTER WAKE UP!!!" Walter Worker Sarah screamed. This woke up G.G. and the nearby Walter Workers."Ok mommy im waking up. " G.G. yawned."In not your mom G.G.!"Sarah replied as she answered her phone. She had 10 missed calls and a bunch of texts,some from the other Walter workers,a few from Spine,a few from her mom,but most scary was 3 missed calls and a few texts from Peter Walter the 6th. The last text she got from him was to report to his office immediately! "Oh fucking shit!" Walter Worker Sarah declared jumping off her bed and rushing to get dressed. The other Walter workers that slept in her room were stretching and either getting up or snuggling back into their sleeping bags to fall asleep. G.G. was wondering why Sarah was in such a hurry when it was Saturday and she had no assigned tasks to do that day. An hour later she was wandering around looking for something to do and trying to avoid the random half eaten pizza slice and sleeping female Walter worker on the floor. Then all of a sudden Rabbit was running down the hallway and tripped over G.G. causing both automatons to crash into the wall."Ouch! Ow! Rabbit watch it! Oh no my leg is bent in the wrong direction!!" G.G. wailed. "I'm sorry G.G. but I-I-I made a huge mistake and i got got gots to fix it!" Rabbit declared helping G.G. up."So what else is new?" G.G. asked sarcastically." You don't understand G.G. i got Walter Worker Sarah fired! And and and nnnnnnow Spine's gonna hate me and yoooooou probably hate me too now." Rabbit was crying oil." Well maybe if you listened to her and we only invited a few people instead of every female in the Manor we whouldnt have this problem! I cant believe you Rabbit my first friend that actually cares for me and now she's gone!"G.G. angrily spat but was crying tears of oil."Come on G.G. we gotta talk to Petes!" Rabbit said as she grabbed G.G. and ran to Peter 6's office. Peter 6 was busy typing away at his computer when Rabbit pulled back the curtain and shouted "IT WAS MY FAULT PETER!!!" Rabbit yelled causing Peter to spill coffee over his computer. Peter was desperately trying to clean up the split coffee."What are you talking about Rabbit?!" 6 declared." Last night! The wild party! The pizza throwing! The holes in the 2nd floor and in the bottom of the pool! That was all meeeee!!! Walter Worker Sarah didn't do those things it was all meeeee!!! Please don't don't don't fire her and if ya have please rehire her!!! Please Petes!!! Spine will never forgive me!"Rabbit admited while holding G.G. "Wait so then the very loud music at 3am? The graffiti on the outside wall that says 6 sucks on his thumb in his sleep? Auntie Wanda jumping from the roof into the pool?!" 6 exclaimed."Actually Wanda did that on her own but, i did everything else Petes I swear!"Rabbit admitted." Rabbit you owe Walter Worker Sarah an apology and you owe me a clean up of your mess! Miss Sarah left before I said anything about her being fired cause Im not gonna fire her cause she's not the type to throw wild parties! Now go and tell Sarah she's not fired before she ends up leaving!" Peter 6 demanded. Meanwhile in Sarah's room she was trying to pack her stuff into a suitcase but she was crying. Spine was humming "i don't have a name for it" as he approached Walter Worker Sarah's room. He was about to knock when he heard crying. He ran in and saw.her crying and trying to stuff things into a suitcase. "Sarah my darling whats wrong? What's going on?"Spine asks as he hugged her and kissed her cheek and continued kissing her cheek and went down slowly kissing her neck." I- I I've been fired Spine! I'm no longer a Walter Worker!" She cried but was blushing cause of Spine's kissing. He stopped kissing and stared at her with a very stunned expression."What?! Why?! You've been amazing as a Walter Worker! Wait is it because of the wild sleepover last night?!" He asked. She nodded and more tears flowed."That was Rabbit's doing not yours! Why are you-" Spine declared but was cut off by Rabbit bursting into the room accidentally tearing down Walter Worker Sarah's privacy curtains.Rabbit shouted" IM SORRY WALTER WORKER SARAH!!!" This was startling to both Spine and Miss Sarah who where in a romantic embrace. Spine was scowling at Rabbit."That's a start." Walter Worker Sarah said."What do you want Rabbit?!" Spine stated angerly even tho he was holding miss Sarah gently."Sssssarah you are not fired! You never were! Petes told me to find you and tell you! Im im im sorry for being a jerk and for hijacking your sleepover and for getting you in trouble and for stealing your bra and using it as a double barrel slingshot and-" Rabbit rambled apologized but got cut of by Walter Worker Sarah Spine was emmitting more steam when he heard that Rabbit stole Sarah's bra." I get it Rabbit! I forgive you. You still owe me a new bra tho.(sigh) im just glad im not fired cause i really love it here and i wanna stay here for as long as possible." Walter Worker Sarah said smiling at Spine. He was smiling back. Then G.G.'s shrill voice cut through the air. "Hey! What about me?! My leg's busted and it hurts when i walk!" G.G. was crying oil. "Oh here lemme fix it i have some tools here." Sarah said as Spine let go of her and she dug through a tool kit. Rabbit left the room after telling Sarah and Spine she was gonna clean up the mess she made and fix the floor. Spine was soo worried cause he thought he was gonna lose another lover again. He was just soo happy that she whould be staying. There was soo many things he wanted to say and do to her. Some of those things he knew he could wait until later that night to happen. Others well Spine was a gentleman even if he was a metal man and he didn't want to rush the other things unless of course Sarah wanted those things. His artificial nervous system was tingling in anticipation for the future. G.G. was blind to Spine's anticipation cause her pain receptors were blaring as Sarah straitened her leg. The pain signals stopped and G.G. was able to walk again." Yay! Thank you my bestest friend! Now what should we do next?!" The robot baby giraffe asked. As if on cue Walter Worker Sarah's stomach rumbled." How about some breakfast? I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast." She asked. Spine was snapped out of his romantic musings. "Darling you need to eat to keep up your strength! Now let's get you something to eat!" Spine declared as he gently grabbed her hand and led her to the nearest kitchen." Hey wait for me!" G.G. declared as she followed them. It was turning into quite an eventful day but then again isn't everyday at Walter Manor and Walter Robotics eventful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are doing ok during this difficult time. Please know that im here with you.


	26. Me and my baby love Saturday nights part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter Worker Sarah finds out about Spine's wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if the plot seems to either drag and drop or get rushed. I hope you enjoy.

After a delicious breakfast of bagels and cream cheese for Walter Worker Sarah and water and oil for Spine and G.G. Michael Reed rushed into the room yelling "Spine! Spine! You need to record the new song!" Spine looked very annoyed. He was frowning and stated "Didn't we record it last week?" During this time G.G. was snuggling up against Miss Sarah and asking to be picked up and held. She picked up G.G. but Spine was nearby and had one arm arm around Miss Sarah while he was talking to Michael Reed. Spine's hand was on her shoulder at first but, he was making it go lower and lower. Mr.Reed explained that QWERTY accidently deleted the recording and all files of that recording due to a malfunction caused by arguing with Bebop. Spine exhaled deeply while pinching the brigde of his nose with the arm that wasn't around Walter Worker Sarah waist. "Fine! I'll go rerecord the song! Wait! Can Miss Sarah come and watch?" Spine asked Michael and Mr.Reed replied "Sure you can bring your girlfriend Spine." At this Spine,G.G.,and Walter Worker Sarah were stammering a bit. Spine stopped lowering his hand. Then Miss Sarah's phone buzzed. It was Peter 6. Even though she didn't have any assignments today there was an emergency! The text messages he sent explained that some of the wires connecting QWERTY and Bebop were either damaged and/or disconnected. The main wiring for both A.I. was in the Hall of wires. Peter wanted the Walter Worker to fix the problem for he was at a very important meeting in town and couldn't do it himself." Im sorry Spine my dear but, i have to fix QWERTY and Bebop's wiring." Sarah said sadly. Well Spine was disappointed. He sighed and kissed her forehead,cheeks,and neck and wrapped her in a hug. G.G. was squished between them. She didn't like it."Hey its ok we still have tonight my Darling" Spine said between kisses."Hey will you cut it out lover boy! Me and Miss Sarah gotta fix up Qwerty and Bebop!" G.G. shrieked. "Fine I will!" Spine declared then kissed G.G. on her head. G.G. was grossed out. Spine said "Be good for Mommy while I'm gone." Said Spine as he winked then turned and walked away. Both Walter Worker Sarah and Mr.Reed were turning red. Spine and Michael Reed went to one of the recording studios in the Manor. Walter Worker Sarah and G.G. went to The H.O.W. both Bebop and QWERTY were glad the Walter Worker was there to fix the damage. However they were slightly annoyed that G.G. was with Miss Sarah. It took a few hours to reconnect,repair,and solder Bebop's and QWERTY's wires. G.G. would pass Walter Worker Sarah tools or hold wires with her mouth. With the last wire connection cable.Sarah was holding one thick end while G.G. was holding the other as Sarah attached the cupplings. "Ok try using the cables now Bebob. We gotta test the connection." Walter Worker Sarah asked. A surge of electricity went through the cable that Miss Sarah and G.G. were holding. Sarah was holding the rubber insulated area but G.G. was shocked by the electricity and blown several feet knocking over some boxes filled with various things. "Wire connections completed. Bebop fully online" Bebop stated."Cable connections completed. Qwerty fully online." Qwerty stated. Walter Worker Sarah was rushing over to G.G. to see if she was hurt. "Owwwwww!!!" G.G. groaned. The little giraffe was on top of a box filled with unusual things. There appeared to be a sword of Japanese design in a sheath,some kind of silk robe,a few papers written in Japanese, and other things."Hey G.G. are you ok? What is this stuff?" Miss Sarah asked. " it's Spine's stuff. The Hall of wires is his room pretty much. Nothing seems to be broken or outta shape. Spine's kimono cushioned my fall." G.G. replied. " This is a cool sword. It looks like a katana. Is this Spine's?" Walter Worker Sarah asked as she held it up. "No Walter Worker Sarah it belongs to Hoshi,Spine's wife."Bebop stated." WHAT HIS WIFE?! Spine is married?! Oh fucking hell!! Im dating a married man?! Well bot but still he's fucking God damn married?! Oh my God!!!"Miss Sarah shouted. G.G. and Qwerty were scared by The Walter Worker's outburst." Miss Sarah he's (Walter Worker Sarah is still babbling about the situation).. Miss..?(G.G.'s laughing for some reason)...(deep mechanical exhale,deep mechanical inhale) WALTER WORKER SARAH THE SPINE'S WIFE IS DEAD!!! SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR YEARS!!! NOW CALM DOWN!!!" Bebop bellowed causing the room and Manor to shake. "He's not married?" Miss Sarah asked. " No he's not." Bebop responded. " How'd she die?" Sarah asked."She was killed by man who had a feud with her family. She was the last one of her family. Spine was trying soo hard to defend her but, he could not and she died in his arms." Bebop stated. G.G. lowered her head sadly. Walter Worker Sarah was crying. "Oh my God! My poor Spine! I had no idea!" Walter Worker Sarah cried.G.G. toddled over to Miss Sarah and hugged her. After a while both G.G. and Walter Worker Sarah cleaned up the frayed wire chunks and pieces. When Spine returned to the H.O.W. he noticed that some of the boxes holding different things were covered in duct tape. Panic gripped him suddenly and he looked around for his special box the one with Hoshi's sword. He found it and there was a note on the top. It read 'Dear Spine, im sorry G.G. damaged this box. I know it holds some very important things for you. I checked and made sure nothing was damaged and repaired any thing that was. I hope you don't mind but i sewed up a rip in the kimono. I look forward to our date tonight and will see you at 7 here. Please have a table for 2 ready.  
Yours truly with much love,  
Walter Worker Sarah  
P.S. G.G. says she's sorry about ripping the kimono and tried helping me sew it up.

Spine was touched and deeply moved by this. He opened the panel of the box and saw the kimono neatly folded. He hugged it to himself and inhaled deeply. It still smelled of Hoshi. Of flowers,of moonlit nights spent together,of earth after rain,and of blood. Spine couldn't stop the tears of oil streaking his face. No matter how many years had passed he whould still love her. He also couldn't deny his new love for Walter Worker Sarah. He looked at the time and saw that he only had 1 hour till she arrived and he wasn't ready. He got up and quickly scrambled to get everything ready. He did not want a repeat of what happened before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi is Japanese for star. Ever notice how many songs SPG has with stars in the title and song? Anyways i hope you like this one it took me 6 hours to write it out but I did it!


	27. Me and my baby love Saturday nights part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spine and Walter Worker Sarah have a dinner date at the H.O.W.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPG belongs to the Bennetts and im just doing this for fun.

After finishing up at the H.O.W Walter Worker Sarah and G.G. went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for herself and get supplies for Spine's dinner. G.G. helped her by testing out Spine's food. As a reward for helping her Miss Sarah gave G.G. a bowl full of the grease mixture that acted like pudding. The little robot was soo distracted by eating the faux pudding she didn't see the Walter Worker leave. Walter Worker Sarah was changing out of her uniform,was touching up her makeup and brushing her hair. Looking at her reflection and she smiled as she grabbed a large picnic basket Spine was lighting candles on the table when his phone buzzed. It was Sarah telling him she was on her way. He smiled and checked his reflection in a metal panel. As he was straightening his clothes he heard a knock at his door. When he opened it he was stunned to see Walter Worker Sarah not in her uniform. She had her hair down and was wearing a lovely red dress that was showing off her curves. She was carrying a large picnic basket. Spine was staring at her. He lead her inside the H.O.W and grabbed the basket for her. As she entered Walter Worker Sarah gasped at the sight. There were lit candles everywhere and the usual red glow was low. "Spine this is beautiful! Did you do this for me?" She asked as he lead her to the table and pulled out a chair for her." Yes and I'm glad you like it." He said as he set down the basket. Sarah began getting out the stacked dishes and such Spine stopped her and said" Allow me darling" and he set up the plates,glasses,and silverware. She smiled and stared serving the food and drink. For herself Chicken fettuccine alfredo with peas and water and wine to drink. For the Spine she pulled out a an icecream dish,set it on his plate then scooped the faux pudding into it. Then she drizzled motor oil over the dark gray stuff. For his drink she pour water and oil into separate wine glasses. Spine was looking at the things served to him curiously."Sarah my darling what is this?" He asked. "Oh this is lubricating grease mixed with graphite and drizzled.with motor oil. G.G. says it's really yummy. I hope you like it." She said as she took a bite of her food and smiled."Oh." Spine said as he took his spoon and took a small bite from the grey stuff and his he looked very surprised and his eyes became very bright to the point of being blinding then dimmed down to normal. Walter Worker Sarah didn't know what to make of Spine's reaction and gulped her wine. Before she had time to look over at Spine he wiped his mouth with a napkin,rushed over to Sarah,wrapped his arms around her and began to passionately kiss her lips. She was surprised but returned Spine's affection. Spine's circuits were overloading and he couldn't help where his hands went and he was soo caught up in the moment he didn't care. When they finally separated Walter Worker Sarah's face was soo red and it wasn't from the wine. Spine was emitting a lot of steam but was saying "I love it but,(kiss on the forehead)I love you(kiss one one cheek)more my darling! And(kiss on the other cheek)I plan on spending(kiss on the neck)a very long time with you my love(kiss on the collarbone)if you will have me(kiss on the lips)." Her green eyes seem to sparkle as she smiled and said" I love you too Spine! You are a wonderful man and tho this whole thing has been a whirlwind I whould love to be with you." Their happy confession was interrupted by water gurgling noises from Spine." Sorry my darling I'm just soo very happy and sometimes my boiler reacts to my emotions." He said as he held her in his arms. "Spine my love don't be embarrassed about that. How about we finish our dinner and then we do whatever we want afterwards?" Walter Worker Sarah asked kissing his neck."How about we dance after dinner? That way I don't have this damn table in the way when I want you in my arms." Spine suggested. Oh no Walter Worker Sarah didn't know if Working for Walter Robotics or this beautiful silver man was gonna be the death of her. Either way what a way to go! The lovers continued eating their food. Spine was trying his best but,failing to keep his hands to himself. When he saw that Miss Sarah was finished with her food he got up and started some soft music. Spine offered his hand to her and they danced and chatted and occasionally kissed for hours. He knew his internal clock told him it was nearly midnight but he didn't care he was so happy to be spending time with her but, the logical side of himself was nagging at Spine telling him the Walter Worker Sarah was human and needs sleep and he can't spend forever dancing with her. Noticing Spine's silence Sarah asked" Spine my love whats wrong?" He smiled and kissed her hand."Sarah my darling it's getting late and you will be needing your sleep. As much as I want to dance till dawn it whould be best to let you go to bed." Spine explained. Walter Worker Sarah sighed and tho she was sad about having to end their rendezvous she was very happy that they had such a marvelous time together. He helped her put away the dishes into the picnic basket. Then walked with her holding her hand and the picnic basket. When they reached her room he set down the basket and Walter Worker Sarah grabbed him by his red tie and black shirt and passionately kissed him. The next morning G.G. was trotting into Sarah's room and decided to jump into her bed to wake her up for breakfast. However when G.G. landed from her jump she landed on hard metal! She recognized that groan. It was Spine! He was in Walter Worker Sarah's bed! What was he doing in her bed? Both Spine and Miss Sarah were up(both had their clothes on from the previous night) and were staring at G.G. who then ran out of the room yelling. "Oh no!" Sarah exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me 12 straight hours to write this chapter! I need a new phone. I was almost finished and my phone glitched out and i had to start all over again from scratch! Anyways i hope you like this new chapter please comment if you did or if you have suggestions. Im up for anything and have a good day!


	28. Walter Worker Sarah gets a promotion and Spine gets a headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With how much time Walter Worker Sarah has been spending with G.G. Peter Walter 6 has a new assignment for the Walter Worker. Oh boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea in my head that all the automatons have a mechanic or attendant it seems. So why not have G.G. get assigned one too?

It was a glorious sunny Monday morning at Walter Manor. The birds were chirping and it seemed peaceful. In Walter Worker Sarah's room she was sleeping in the arms of The Spine who was in stasis.G.G. was snuggling on top of Miss Sarah also in stasis. At 7am Sarah's phone rang and the robot-human snuggle pile fell apart. It was Peter 6 needing the Walter Worker and G.G. in his office as soon as possible. Spine sighed as Sarah explained but, she was a Walter Worker and duty called. The tall automaton kissed both Walter Worker and robot baby giraffe and made his way back to the H.O.W. In Peter's office he was busy signing papers when Walter Worker Sarah and G.G. arrived."You wanted to see us sir?" Miss Sarah asked while holding G.G. "Yes! Anyway Miss Sarah you know how most of the automatons have a personal mechanic?" Peter 6 asked as he stopped signing papers and actually looked at Walter Worker Sarah. "Yes Spine has Matter Master David and Rabbit has Matter Mistress and-"the Walter Worker said but was cut off by G.G. butting with" Hey Petes! What does that have to do with meeeeee!?" Peter sighed exasperatedly then spoke."I was getting to that G.G.! Anyways Walter Worker Sarah how whould you like to be G.G.'s personal mechanic?" G.G.'s eyes became blindingly bright as she gasped then she jumped out of Walter Worker Sarah and was jumping and dancing around the room."Sir! I have only been here a week! Plus I have no blue matter training are you sure?" Walter Worker Sarah asked. "Oh yes. You are the only one able to keep her occupied and away from those doing delicate experiments during your short time here. Anyways from now on you will be responsible for G.G.'s maintenance and to keep her out of trouble. Oh and you will be compensated for your extra services. Now I need you to go to the car garage and help Walter Workers Chelsea and Camille with grocery shopping. Take G.G. with you. Please!!!" Peter said as he seemed exasperated with G.G.'s enthusiasm. 10 minutes later Walter Worker Sarah was in the car garage carrying a very excited G.G. who wouldn't stop bouncing in Sarah's arms. Walter Worker Camille was in a van with the Walter Robotics logo on it adjusting something. Walter Worker Chelsea was texting on her phone with one hand and checking on a clipboard with the other. Walter Worker Sarah cleared her throat and was about to say something but, G.G. announced "Hello Girls! Me and my personal mechanic Walter Worker Sarah will be helping you!" Camille hit her head on the car when she heard that. Chelsea stopped texting and looked at the both of them with a strange look then continued texting."I knew that G.G. was coming with us but, this is new! Wait to Spine hears about this!"Walter Worker Chelsea declared. Camille bumped her head as she came out of the van with a familiar pastel bag. "Ow!Oh hello G.G. and Walter Worker Sarah! You'll be needing this bag. I installed a carseat for G.G. that way we can tote her around inconspicuously." Camille explained then threw the bag at Walter Worker Sarah. G.G. was not happy about having to wear baby clothes(diaper included) and being strapped into a carseat. G.G. did enjoy the bottles of water and oil tho. The trip to the local Costco was interesting. Everyone there thought that the Walter Workers and G.G. were 3 ladies cosplaying as some strange characters with a very,very fussy baby in a carseat that was covered. Meanwhile over in Walter Manor Spine was getting his right hand fingers repaired.( he overextended them in the wrong direction while rehearsing a song) Matter Master David was tightening some very tiny screws on Spine's pointer finger. Spine was drumming his left hand nervously."Hey Spine are you ok?" David asked. "I'm just thinking about things." Spine replied. " Well don't worry about Miss Sarah. She actually got promoted this morning as G.G.'s personal mechanic. Well to be honest it's more like G.G.'s babysitter with a glorified title. So Walter Worker Sarah will be around for a while and G.G. won't be bothering us while we are working. Isn't that neat? We all know how much you like her." The Matter Master said as he smiled. Spine groaned and put his face in his hands. "Spine I thought you'd be glad that Miss Sarah is staying?" Spine exhaled deeply and explained "I'm very happy that Miss Sarah is staying for tomorrow is our anniversary but, this means I will have to deal with G.G. being around Sarah a lot. Ugh!" The Matter Master nodded then said with a smile "Is G.G. being a real cockblocker between you and Miss Sarah?" The Spine's eyes became very bright and he steaming a lot! "We've only been together a week! I'm not that kind of bot David!" Spine exclaimed. The Matter Master only laughed and shook his head. "Why me?!" Spine whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Spine needs a robot equivalent to an asprin!


	29. Evil corporate dealings and romantic rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buster Becile is hiring goons to execute his dastardly plan against Walter Robotics and Walter Walter Worker Sarah. Meanwhile at Walter Manor it's Spine and Walter Worker Spine's 1 week anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry for not posting for over a month! Soo much has been happening in my life lately! My grandmother was in hospice and then passed due to stage 4 cancer. She didn't wanna let her grandchildren know that she had cancer. We were only told she had strokes and a blood clot. It wasn't until my aunt told me that My grandmother has 12 to 24 hours to live that we were told she had cancer that had spread throughout her body. That day was very stressful as I had jury duty the next morning. I was able to be excused from jury duty due to my grandmother's condition. within a few hours later I was packed up and leaving with my brother to see my grandmother 1 last time. 8 hours later she passed. My family is very distraught right now. Hopefully everything will workout in the end. I just wanted to explain why I've been gone.

It was Tuesday at 7pm in a seedy bar in the shady side of San Diego. Buster Becile was incognito along with Jessica ,his lovely secretary and girlfriend #1. He was talking to a heavily tattooed man in a tank top with a mustache that bordered between macho fireman and creepy dad going through a mid life crisis."So Mr. B you want me to nab this girl cuz youse 'tink she's been hanging around some old bots from your competition?" The tattooed man with a New York accent asked as he wrote down some notes on a bar napkin. "Precisely Mr.Saperello. You just gotta go to the airport with your cohorts in the security uniforms and pick up that fatty before she boards her flight. If she gives you any trouble use the syringe enclosed in the kit that you will receive with the uniforms." Buster explained as he was groping Jessica. Jessica didn't like the fact her boss was doing this to her in public but, what worried her was what he planed to do to Walter Worker Sarah. "But Buster you said you weren't gonna hurt her!" Jessica squeaked. Buster glared at her then forceably kissed her. Mr.Saperello didn't even flinch as this was happening. Buster then smiled and stated "Jessie baby we need to have an edge! That fatty Walter Worker will be that edge. Don't you want Becile industries to be number #1? Plus don't you wanna become Mrs. Jessica Becile the wife of a multi billionaire industrial leader? Or do you wanna be Jessica Smith an unemployed college dropout from Kansas?" She sighed and responded "Yes babe. I just hope your plan works." Buster only laughed and said "my plans always work" to which Mr.Saperello raised an eyebrow and Jessica rolled her eyes. Meanwhile at Walter Manor in the H.O.W. Spine and Matter Master David were busy installing new control panels. Soo busy in fact that David had skipped his dinner. Walter Worker Sarah entered the H.O.W. carring a large cooler and wearing a black dress that was showing off her curves and bust. Her black hair was in loose curls and it looked like she spent awhile on her makeup. "Oh am I early?" Miss Sarah asked as her heels clicked the floor. Spine, Matter Master David,QWERTY, and Bebop looked over at her from their task. "No Darling, David and I are installing some new panels with Bebop and QWERTY's help. It's taking a little longer than we'd like but, it should be done as soon as we get the last wires plugged in." Spine responded but,was staring Walter Worker Sarah up and down. QWERTY let out an electric wolf whistle noise. Spine scowled at QWERTY's screen then yelled "Qwerty disable!" The A.I.'s screen dimmed and he replied "Qwerty disabled". Spine let out an exasperated sigh. " Hey Miss Sarah what's with the get up? I assume your off duty?" Matter Master David asked while trying but, failing to use pliers to attach wires to electrodes.the new Walter Worker was blushing. Spine spoke up to explain."It's our anniversary." Now Miss Sarah was blushing even redder. "Ohhhhh! Well I better get this done quick then! I just gotta ugh!" David clutched his stomach and a loud gurgling noise came from his stomach."You forgot to eat again didn't you David?" Spine asked as he picked up the Matter Master and sat him on a chair. The Matter Master blushd and said "I've been Soo busy today that I didn't get a chance to eat." Walter Worker Sarah gasped and ran over to help Spine. "Hey David, do you have any food allergies or food preferences?" The Walter Worker asked as she set down the cooler on a desk and began taking out food containers of different sizes. "No not really, why?" He asked as she began putting food on a plate. "Well this was meant for Me and the Spine's anniversary dinner but, I'd rather have you eat to save your strength."Walter Worker Sarah said as she portioned out food on a plate. "Sarah that's soo thoughtful of you my dear!" Spine declared as he walked over to help her. Miss Sarah handed David a plate of butternut squash ravioli with pesto and mozzarella cheese and a fork. Spine poured water out of a thermos into a cup. David ate 3 bites of the pasta and handed it back to Walter Worker Sarah who along with Spine frowned. "Hey Why isn't G.G. with you Miss Sarah?" Matter Master David asked as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "She blew a fuse. Literally! So I replaced it then left her to change in my room. It may take 6 to 12hours for her to be fully charged so,untill she's fully charged and wakes up I'm free. Now finish all the food on the plate please!" Walter Worker Sarah explained as she then tucked a napkin onto the front of his shirt like a bib and tried to feed him like a baby. Bebop and Spine laughed at the sight. Matter Master was tired of Spine mother hen-ing him but, now Spine's new girlfriend was doing it too! What's worse was Walter Worker Sarah was years younger than him and she was feeding him like a baby! Both Spine and Walter Worker Sarah were tag teaming in feeding him and giving him water. He couldn't stand the babying any longer and stood up threw down the napkin while wiping his face and spat "Why don't you two get married and adopt a kid or something?! Shesh! It was bad enough with just Spine being a mother hen!" He slammed the door of the H.O.W. "Was he being serious Spine dear?" Walter Worker Sarah asked Spine who has emitting a lot of steam. " I don't know my darling." He replied. The door the H.O.W. opened again. "I'm sorry. Thank you for the pasta tho Walter Worker Sarah,it was delicious!" David shouted then slammed the door. "At least he apologized. Now about our anniversary?" Asked Spine as he held and kissed Sarah. At 7am the next morning in Walter Worker Sarah's room G.G. woke up and unplugged her charging cable. She looked around and noticed the her new mechanic was not in her room or bed! Where could she be? G.G. hopped down and walked to the curtained entrance. She saw a note on the floor addressed to her from Sarah. It read "Dear G.G. I'm with the Spine celebrating our 1 week anniversary and will see you in the morning love,Sarah." G.G. was sad and mad and took off running to the Hall of Wires as fast as her little legs could carry her. She knocked on the door but, Spine replied"Go away! Can't you read the sign?!" G.G. looked up at the piece of paper that read "Do Not Disturb!This means you G.G.!" The baby robot giraffe only growled and when the door wouldn't open because it was locked she screamed angerly. She used her frayed wired tail to unlock the lock. She cackled with glee as she went in. The H.O.W. was vast and had wires everywhere. G.G. heard Walter Worker Sarah's voice giggling and saying" Stop Spine that tickles!" G.G. saw ladies high heels on the floor and in a corner saw the Spine's headless chassis. She looked up and in the wire hammock where Spine's head usually hangs was Walter Worker Sarah cuddling with Spine's snakelike head and spine. "What The Fuck!" Exclaimed G.G. in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to be posting another chapter in the near future. Thank you to all my readers. Steam Powered Giraffe belongs to the wonderful Bennetts I own nothing of theirs. I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you think of it. I love and read all of your comments and will respond to most of them. Have a good day and stay safe during this difficult time please!


	30. That one time Walter Worker Sarah almost got fired again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter Worker Sarah faces the aftermath of her actions against Michael Reed.If you read Chapter 3 of Peter A. Walter's rules and guidelines for Walter Workers then you know what's happening and some of what's going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner there's still a lot going on in my life. There's a lot of legal stuff we are having to navigate through and there was my grandmother's funeral to attend. 2020 has not been a good year for me or my family. Maybe when it's New Year's Eve we all shout "Jumanji!!!" Maybe 2021 will be better and things will go back to normalish. I have no intentions on quiting this story. I want to continue it until I think it's done. I own nothing of Steam Powered Giraffe it belongs to the wonderful Bennetts and I'm just a fan.

It was a slightly cloudy afternoon Spine was pacing around in the H.O.W. and kept saying"3 days. Will we even have those 3 days?" He was letting out a lot of steam as he worried. He went to a desk that had a special gallon sized water bottle that Walter Worker Sarah got him and took a big swig. He felt tired, angry and worried Walter Worker Sarah along with other Walter Workers were in a fight with Michael Reed. Spine, Rabbit and the other bots except G.G. had to break it up. He didn't blame them. If it weren't for his vow of peace he would have given Michael a butt whooping! Those poor fans they didn't deserve that! Spine secretly liked the fact that it was his girlfriend who threw the first punch when she found out about Matter Master David's and Matter Mistress Bunny's nervous breakdowns being caused by Mr.Reed's horrible actions towards the fans of Steam Powered Giraffe. Meanwhile over in Peter 6's office Walter Worker Sarah both Peter 5 and 6 are staring at her intensely. The tension can be cut with a knife! "Is it true that you not only kicked Michael Reed in the balls but you gave him a wedgie?!" Peter 6 shouted. Peter 5 was laughing at this. "Yes Mr.Walter and then I wrote Dick on his forehead with sharpie." Miss Sarah replied. Peter 5 was laughing even harder and banging his fist on the desk nearby."Dad! You aren't helping! This is serious! Sheesh!"Peter 6 declared as he was shuffling papers."Aw, come on Pete my boy! You said it yourself that you wanted to give Michael what for! Tell me Walter Worker Sarah how did it feel to beat the crap outta him?!" Peter 5 asked as he pointed out with his cane. "Sirs I know I fucked up! It's just when I saw Matter Master David crying in Spine's arms and then found out why I had to act. Yes I assaulted Mr.Reed! If you want fire me! Just make sure Mr.Reed stays far away from all the staff and residents of Walter Manor! I will go and pack. I'm Soo sorry for my actions. Tell Spine and G.G. I love them." Walter Worker Sarah said as tears stream down her cheeks. As she's about to turn around and walk out of the office when Peter 6 and Peter 5 both ran and stopped her by hugging her in a group hug. "No you are not fired and not quitting Miss Sarah! Don't leave or Spine will never forgive me! Plus G.G. will never let us have peace and quiet!" Peter 6 declared as he was hugging the Walter Worker. Walter Worker Sarah was surprised that both of her bosses were hugging her! "You don't have to worry about Mike, Miss Sarah. We will make sure he doesn't hurt anyone anymore." Pete 5 stated. She smiled mostly relieved but,a twinge of guilt stabbed her conscious. "Shouldn't I be punished or something since I still screwed up?" Walter Worker Sarah asked smoothing her skirt out. "Ah! Yes! Effective tomorrow you and the others involved with the fight will be put on punitive duties for the next two weeks. This means doing such things as cleaning Marshmallow's litter box, weeding in the garden, and other duties as well as continue your standard duties." 6 said while texting on his phone. "Wait so do I just bring G.G. with me while I'm in Marshmallow's litter box? Is it true that his litterbox is the size of a football field?!" Miss Sarah asked. Peter 6 exhaled and behind his mask smirked thinking 'She has no idea what she's in for!' he instead just said "You will find out tomorrow." Feeling somewhat worried but grateful that she still had her job for it ment being with Spine she smiled and sighed "Thanks Mr.Walter I'll see you later then." Walter Worker Sarah walked out of the curtained doorway and made her way to the Hall of wires. She knocked as she entered calling out "Spine? Spine darling where are you?" Miss Sarah was expecting his head to pop out from the wires but, he was standing against the wall eyes closed. Upon closer look she saw some wires connected to his head,neck, and back. He appeared to be sleeping cuz he was making gentle breathing noises. Wanting to get closer she got a bucket turned it upside down and stood on it. Walter Worker Sarah wanted to wake up her silver prince with a kiss. As she got closer to kiss him something dinged like a toaster,steam bursted out of Spine's mouth like a kettle and oil dripped from his lips. "Blue matter core charged at 100% All systems A-Ok!" Spine stated as he opened his eyes. He didn't seem to notice Miss Sarah at first. He smiled pleasantly surprised when he saw her tho oil was dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt. He didn't seem to notice that he was drooling. "Sarah my darling! Your not fired?! Your still here? Darling why are you looking at me like that? Did Rabbit paint clown makeup on me again?" Spine as as the wires were detaching from him and he put an arm around her waist to draw her closer to him "Spine my love are you drooling? There's oil coming out of your mouth and yes I'm still a Walter Worker." Walter Worker Sarah said as she pulled out a oil rag and wiped his face. If Spine could blush he whould've tuned red all over! "Sorry my dear sometimes when I come out of good charging I drool." He admitted while still holding her. "Wait a second! Darling this morning when you,G.G.,and I woke up and there were oil stains on the pillow and you said it was G.G.? That was you wasn't it?" Miss Sarah asked wiping his lips. Spine looked incredibly guilty and nodded in shame."The Spine Walter I can't believe how a gentleman such as yourself could do that to her. I know she annoys you and all but, you should apologize to her and mmph-!" She was cut of by Spine kissing her deeply. She was trying not to lose her balance on the bucket she was standing on. When he stopped so Walter Worker Sarah could catch her breath he asked"Where is G.G. anyway?" Miss Sarah was trying to catch her breath but, Spine's kisses sometimes DID things to her."She's in my room coloring because I told her to wait for me after my meeting with the Peters. To be honest I thought I was gonna be fired. I even offered to quit so the blame whould've been on me and not the others as much.(Sigh) I told G.G. to stay there until I come back. "Miss Sarah explained. "How about I go apologise to G.G. later darling?" Spine asked smiling mischievously. "Spine I promised her I'd-mmmmmmm!!!!" Walter Worker Sarah tried to say but was cut off but Spine kissing her and squeezing her butt."Darling please don't ever even think about quitting"Spine whispered in her ear and resumed passionately kissing and holding her.Miss Sarah could only nod as she surcumbed to his charms G.G. was starting to wonder why the meeting with the Peters was taking Soo long?! She must be in a lot of trouble G.G.thought but little did G.G. know what kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not aware or for future readers not understanding what I'm talking about. Since February 2020 Michael Reed left the band permanently. In late June there were a lot of fans coming forward with accounts of underage sexual assault and molestation. I'm sorry if this triggered anyone but, I wanted to write out a chapter where he gets his karma cuz in real life he didn't really. Bunny and David went through Hell to try to handle everything and have been dealing with the fallout. I just wanted to write a fic where he gets his ass kicked by the Walter Workers. Come on be honest if you were a Walter Worker and you found out about Michael Reed's horrible deeds whouldnt you wanna punch him one?


	31. Litter box duty and a call with destiny. Oh boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the punishments! Uh I mean the punitive duties for everyone that beat up Michael Reed. Marshmallow is just a giant cat right he's not gonna be that much trouble right? Also Spine and G.G. meet Walter Worker Sarah's mom well sort of. Oh boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while for me to post because i was figuring out the plot for this chapter. I had many ideas and I wanted to write out which ones I thought were best. This took about 4 to 5 days and a lost of stress. I hope you like it.

It's the 1st day of Walter Worker Sarah punishment er I mean punitive duties! When she woke up her phone's alarm was blaring. Spine had his arms around her and G.G. was snuggling close to Miss Sarah's torso and had her face next to Sarah's face. Spine had his eyes closed and was kissing Sarah's head,face,neck and was about kiss her lips but,his rubber lips kissed metal. Opening his eyes he saw that he kissed G.G. who was disgusted and jumped off the bed yelling "Yuck!Gross!!!(Spits) Ugh! Spine kissed me on the lips! (Spits) Yuck!" Walter Worker Sarah was laughing at poor G.G.'s expense. "Sorry G.G. I thought I was kissing Sarah! Oh crap! Darling you have litter box duty today. Ugh! I'm soo sorry. I wish I could help you but I have to record with Rabbit and Zero." Spine moaned as he held Sarah. She only shook her head and kissed Spine. " Well I did the crime so I got to do the time darling and to be perfectly honest I probably whould do it again. I'm glad that you stopped me from doing something drastic. Plus we always have later tonight my love." She purred as she kissed his lips and squeezed his butt. Spine stared in shock as Walter Worker Sarah winked and walked away. "Come on G.G. let's get going. We gotta meet up with David and Bunny."' Miss Sarah said as she grabbed her phone and a bag. G.G. followed her out the curtained doorway with a Hmph! towards Spine. "Ohhhhh Mama!!! I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble but, it will be worth it!!" Spine declared. He was smiling and steaming as he walked to the recording booth area. Meanwhile over in laboratory #8 all of the Walter Workers and staff involved with beating up Michael Reed were gathered with Peter 6 for a quick briefing. They all had to wear protective suits before entering the vast litter box. It was like a rocky desert with boulders here and there. Those were not boulders tho! Without the protective suits the mortal Walter Workers will suffocate from the ammonia vapors. G.G. was waiting outside the litter box area drawing with some crayons and paper that Walter Worker Sarah had given her. She didn't want to get kitty litter in-between her joints and seams. In order to scoop out the litter box the Walter Workers and Matter Masters had to use had to use a combination of excavators,dump trucks, shovels,and wheelbarrows. It was hard work! All the Walter Workers felt soo sore after finishing their task. Just when the group was about to leave the litter box in came in Marshmallow. Walter Worker Sarah was shocked by the sheer size of the white fluffy kitty! Her amazement was soon dashed when the huge feline lifted his leg and was about to urinate over the group. "He's gonna pee!!! Everybody run!!!" Walter Worker Sarah yelled. All the others were scrambling to get out of there but, they were too late! It took awhile to wash themselves clean. Besides coloring G.G. was watching over Sarah's stuff. Her phone was ringing. G.G. saw that it was Sarah's mom that was calling. She didn't know if she should answer it or not. Walter Worker Sarah was jogging over to G.G. dripping wet. "Hey why are you all wet? I thought you were on litter box duty not, pool duty!" G.G. snickered at Miss Sarah. "I had to clean out that huge ass cat's shit only to get peed on by him! Thank God we have showers nearby! Poor Bryan got sat upon by Marshmallow! Then David and the rest of us had to do our best dog impressions to scare Marshmallow away from Bryan. Hey G.G do I smell bad? I used a lot of soap and I don't want to be stinky." Walter Worker Sarah explained. "No you smell like soap. Oh hey, your mom called you like 3 times while you were cleaning out the litter box. What do you think of my drawing? " G.G. said and picked up her crayon drawing that looked like Miss Sarah and G.G. as stick figures with lots of hearts around it. Miss Sarah was panicking and rushed to get her phone out of her bag. "Thanks for telling me G.G.! That's a nice picture but,I gotta call my mom back!" She said as she dug through her bag. She pulled out her phone and quickly called her mom back. "Hey Mom! It's me Sarah I'm sorry I didn't answer your call. I was busy with my work. Oh? Well it's going-" the Walter Worker said only to be cut off by G.G yelling "Hey Sarah! Can I say hi to your mom?! Can I say hi?! Can I? Can I?Pleasssssse!!!!" Over the phone Miss Sarah's mom heard G.G. and thought this must be a child! A somewhat annoying child but, Sarah did tell her that she was taking care of G.G. so her mom asked to be put on speaker so she could talk to G.G. "Uh hello? This is Sarah's mother Joy." Sarah's mom stated. "Hiiiiiiii Miss Sarah's Mom Joy!!! My name is G.G. it's short for Gwendolynda Gertrudeofferson and I'm adorable and I'm a ro-" G.G. she exclaimed but, Walter Worker Sarah clamped G.G.'s mouth while covering her cellphone. "Shhhh! She doesn't know your a robot! She thinks your a kid I'm babysitting! Please don't tell her that you and the other robots are robots! Please she wouldn't comprehend! Please as my best friend do this for me!" Walter Worker Sarah whispered and begged G.G. Her photoreceptors glowed brightly and G.G. nodded her head. Miss Sarah's Mom kept saying"Hello? Hello are you there? I can't hear you!" The Walter Worker let go of G.G.'s. mouth and uncovered her phone. G.G. clears her throat. "Sorry about that Sarah's mom Joy. Miss Sarah was reminding me that there are certain things that I should'nt say because it's against company policy. Anyways as I was saying I'm adorable and I'm Miss Sarah's bestest friend here at Walter Manor!"G.G. stated cheerfully. "Oh well that's understandable. I'm glad my Sar-bear is making friends at her new job! You will keep an eye on her for me and keep her out of trouble right? I bet a clever little girl like you G.G. can do it!" Walter Worker Sarah's mom cooed. "Awww thank you Miss Joy! You don't have to worry about your(giggles) Sar-bear(giggles) she's been promoted from a temporary Walter Worker to my personal mec- um! I mean babysitter! She has made some very good friends over here including her boyfriend Spine!" G.G. declared. "What?! But, she's only been there for 12 days! Is he being good to her?! Is he using her?! Is she using him?! Is she being safe?! Why is he called Spine? Is it short for something? Was he in a gang?! Sarah answer your mother!" The mom demanded. While this was all happening the other Walter Workers and Matter Masters were there. Matter Master David texted Spine telling him to come right away to the hallway right outside laboratory #8. The Spine always knew to respond to Matter Master David as soon as possible. It sounded like a train was running close by. Spine was running towards the Matter Master and said "I came as fast as I could David,what's the emergency?!" Spine asked while puffing steam like a steam engine locomotive. Matter Master David pointed to Walter Worker Sarah and G.G. having a interesting discussion with a woman on the phone."Spine your girlfriend's in trouble." Matter Master David said. Spine heard Walter Worker Sarah's mom asking about him he rushed close by. His core twinged but, then felt it thrumming harder when he heard the conversation between Sarah,G.G.,and Sarah's mom. G.G. then declared"Hey speaking of Spine why don't you talk to him Miss Joy? He's right here and he probably wants to talk to the mother of his lady love to prove that he's a real solid man. Come on Spine say Hi to Miss Joy." Spine didn't like being put on the spot but, wanted to make a good impression to the mother of his lover. So he took a deep breath and came closer to the phone. "Hello Sarah's mother my name is The Spine and I um am a musician." Spine said nervously. "So the Spine. Is that your nickname,or a stage name, or is it short for something?" Walter Worker Sarah's mom asked him rather sternly. Spine felt like he was sweating. It was just condensation."Yes it's ah short for uh, Spinel Walter. My pappy uh well father named me that because of certain characteristics I have." He chuckled nervously. "Well Spine I just want my daughter to be safe and there better not be any funny business till marriage Mr.Walter! Or I will come down there and beat you with a cast iron skillet until your head caves in!" Spine,G.G., Rabbit,the Jon and the other bots who were listening and cringing at the thought of how painful that would be. "Madam! I have no intentions on breaking her heart! I love Miss Sarah very much and I only want to make her happy! And she's a good Walter Worker and a good friend to my siblings and friends!" Spine declared with desperation it seemed while grabbing Walter Worker Sarah's hand like it was a lifeline. The Walter Worker was blushing to the point of feeling dizzy! "Oh my God! I had no idea of how serious this is! Well then Spine you difinately seem to be one hell of a man! I expect you to be good to my little girl. And Sarah do send the invitations for the wedding soon. It whould be nice to have grandchildren soon! And G.G. do keep an eye on both of them for me. Alright I better go before this gets long. I love you Sarah! Bub bye everyone! Talk to you later!" Walter Worker Sarah's mom stated over the phone. She hanged up "Did-Did your mom just tell us to get married? Doesn't she know I'm a robot?" Spine asks. "Well Darling Im not quite sure about us getting married but,-"Walter Worker Sarah started to say but, G.G. buts in with "I promised Sarah as her best friend I wouldn't tell her mom that we were robots. As far as Miss Sarah's mom knows you are a widower Spine, I'm a little girl, and that the other bots,A.I.,and Walter family members are your family and that is that." Spine's eyes glow very brightly at hearing G.G's confession. Walter Worker Sarah squeezed Spine's hand reassuring him. "My love do you think we can keep this lie, this fascade going? Darling I love you but, if your Mom finds out she won't approve of me." Spine whispered and kissed her hand. Walter Worker Sarah grabbed Spine's head and kissed him passionately on his lips,cheeks,and neck till steam billowed out of his vents. "Sarah... mmph- darling...Oh! Mmmmmm.....Watch the fins! Sarah my love... Ohhhhh Mama! Darling love if we keep this I'm gonna need more water!"Spine said smiling blissfully. Had he been human he probably whould've passed out from the Walter Worker's affecttions. "Spine my dove if my mom doesn't accept you for who you are that's her problem not yours. I love you and that's all that matters." Miss Sarah said with a kiss. "Darling what do you mean by dove?" Spine asked kissing her cheek. "Dove. Darling Love. Darling and love.Dove. Doves pair together and are monogamous. If their mate dies they mourn. Doves are associated with love and that's why my Dove." Walter Worker Sarah explained nuzzling Spine. He could only smile as his core buzzed in his chest. He needed to get some more water. The other Walter Workers had left after the phone call and only G.G. stayed behind. She was getting grossed out by the love birds actions and yelled out "Why don't you two get a room?! Spine and Walter Worker Sarah only chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around till the end. Please let me know what you think of this in the comment section. I'm just glad to have posted this.


	32. Robot pudding and romance.(Robot pudding as in pudding made for robots not out of robots!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero wants Walter Worker Sarah's robo pudding. Its pudding for robots. Not pudding made from robots. Either way both of those whould'nt be safe for human consumption. Plus whould taste nasty to humans!The other bots get wrapped up in Zero's shenanigans. Poor G.G. has to deal with Rabbit being a jerk.Spine discovers a desire that he cannot give his lover it almost breaks his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news!! Today is my Mom's birthday! She doesn't read these tho. Thank goodness! Also if you have read chapter 1 of the Walter Robotics ask box then you understand what submissions #0012 and #0006 are. 😉😏😳 sorry I have no shame. This took me over a week to write out using different programs. Finally I finished this chapter! I hope that you like it!

It was a lovely Sunday at Walter Manor. Walter Workers Sarah, Chelsea, Camille, Gabi, Brianna, Paige,and Bryan along with Matter Master David and Matter Mistress Bunny were hard at work in the gardens and yard around the manor. This was this the continuation of the workers punitive duties.G.G. was helping Walter Worker Sarah with the weeding. Although she didn't like being in the dirt she had to be with Miss Sarah because Peter 6 didn't want her near him while he was taking care of some very important paperwork. They all breaked for lunch. A quick sandwich for the Walter Worker and some water for G.G. in a sippy cup with a straw. Then up to Walter Worker Sarah's room. She wanted to finish up packing before she left on Tuesday. This way she whould have Monday free to do her work and spend some time with Spine. As G.G. was helping Walter Worker Sarah fold some clothes her power drained spontaneously. "G.G. you forgot to charge again didn't you?" Miss Sarah asked. G.G. couldn't say anything or respond. So G.G. had a charger cord plugged in her nose. Meanwhile on the other side of manor Zero was humming the mission impossible theme while horribly trying to sneak down the halls. He heard that Walter Worker Sarah had made a special pudding for robots that whould'nt hurt them like human food whould. He had to have some. Over in the H.O.W. Spine was going over the various things posted the official Walter Robotics company website. Hmm the ask box? This was new. He gave it a quick once over and a few things popped out. His head and spine fell out of the wire hammock out of shock. There was clunk and a bang in his torso. Submission #0012 his lover wanted children. He slithered his head over to his torso and reinstalled it into his torso it felt like his internal mechanisms where whirring faster than normal. He proceeded to head over her room.Over in Walter Worker Sarah's room she was continuing to pack her things with a smile and a sigh. She was going home and in the short time she was at Walter robotics she made good friends and she had a new boyfriend that loved her very much. Zero was still doing his horrible impression of mission impossible as he was going down the halls. The Walter Workers who saw him just shook their heads. This wasn't the craziest thing that they've seen him do. It was normal for the bots to do strange things. Spine saw Zero's horrible mission impossible impression as he was making his way to Walter Worker Sarah's room and just sighed and shook his head and continued on his way.Just another day. Rabbit saw what Zero was doing and wanted to know why he was sneaking down the hallway. "HEY ZERO!!! What cha doing bro?!"She hollered. Zero jumped up and screamed. He bumbed his head on the ceiling and landed with a loud thud. Plaster and dust rained on Rabbit and Zero. There was a Zero shaped dent in the floor. As he got up and brushed himself off. He declared "Why'd you do that for Rabbit? You scared me!" Rabbit giggled and picked specs of plaster out of her pink wig as she responded. "Zero w-w-why are youuuuuu doing a bad reenactment of mission impossible?" He picked a few flecks of plaster from his cables and explained "I wanted to sneak into Miss Sarah's room and get some robot pudding that G.G. keeps talking about. G.G. says it's very yummy and Spine says it's good for robots to eat. So I wanna have some." A blue light shined behind them and Hatchworth popped out of a blue portal. "Miss Sarah has been turning robots into pudding?! Or has she been making pudding for robots?" Hatchworth asked slightly scared. Rabbit and Zero both jumped. "No dummins! Walter Worker Sarah has been making a special pudding for robots to eat!" Zero exclaimed. "Ohhhhhh!!! That whould make more sense. Ooohh! Can I have some too?! Hatchworth asked excitedly. "Boys! Boys! Boys! Guys! We need to ask Miss Sarah very nicely if we want some of this pudding. We can't just barge in there and demand her to have make us some." Rabbit stated. "Ohhhhhh!! Yeah we should do that." Hatchworth and Zero both admitted slightly ashamed. Meanwhile Spine was outside Walter Worker Sarah's room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the doorframe.He was very nervous.The curtain blocked his view inside. "Come in" Miss Sarah said. "Uh,Sarah uh darling there's something I gotta ask you." The Spine asked. Steam escaped his vents. "Oh my love! How are you doing today darling?" Walter Worker Sarah exclaimed while hugging him tightly and kissing his neck. Well at least she still cares for me about me he thought. She noticed his somber expression and looked at him searching his thoughts. "Darling what's wrong?" She asked while holding him tight. "Uh, darling I was going over the ask box and I-I-I (sigh)I saw that you want children. I know I can't (sob) give you you you that. I just want you to be happy (sigh) and although we (sob) we've only been together for a little while (sigh) I whould understand if you wanna leave my love.(choked sob) I just didn't think it whould happen soo soon." Spine sputtered while crying black streaks from his eyes. This outburst shocked Walter Worker Sarah. She used his tie to kiss his lips passionately. Spine emitted a lot of steam then smiled. His eyes were shining for a moment until the Walter Worker suddenly grabbed his head and pressed his face against her bosom. "My Darling Spine (kiss on his left ear) I love you very much (kiss on his right ear) and I have no intentions of leaving you!(kiss on his neck) I don't plan on having children (kiss on the other side of his neck)for at least a couple of years(kiss on the top of his head) my dove! Plus with all the(kiss on the temple) strange and unusual things I've seen while working here,I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you somehow got me pregnant!" Miss Sarah declared as she passionately embraced and kissed him. The normally stalwart The Spine Walter couldn't string a collective thought together at the moment because his face was being was directly up against his lover's breasts. He only snapped out of his spell when he heard the words "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you somehow got me pregnant".He was stunned at what she just said. "WHAT?!" Spine declared slightly muffled. Steam shot out of his fins. He peeled himself away and his eyes were blazing green. "I bet you whould be a great father Spine." Walter Worker Sarah said with a wink and a kiss. The sound of metal scraping against metal rang out in the room due to Spine's shaking and letting out a lot of steam. Spine was speechless with what his lover said. A few hallways over Rabbit,Hatchworth,and Zero were arguing about how to get the robo pudding when Rabbit started groaning and grabbing her head like she had a headache. "Rabbit! Hey Rabbit are you ok what's the matter?!" Zero asked gently shaking her. "Hey Dummins turn off your wifi! I don't wanna hear or see that!!! Ugh!!! Yuck Spine!!!" Rabbit declared in disgust. "Are Walter Worker Sarah and Spine having the sex?" Hatchworth asked touching his pointer fingers together Rabbit was grimacing."No! Gross! Ewww!Yuck! Spine wishes he was tho but, Spine forgot t-t-to turn off his wifi while h-h-he and Miss Sarah were getting touchy feely!" Rabbit responded grossed out. "How are we gonna get the pudding when Miss Sarah and Spine are busy with each other?! I want some pudding!!!" Zero shouted. Rabbit paced a bit then snapped her fingers. "G.G. is c-c-close by to where Spine is. All I gotta do is (Deep inhale)WAKE UP G.G.!!! WAKE UP WAKE UP!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She stated then screamed. The windows nearby cracked. Both Zero and Hatchworth jumped then clapped their hands over their ears. "That should do the trick!" Rabbit stated as she smiled. Both Hatchworth and Zero groaned. "Next time warn us first before you do that!" Hatchworth stated. Over in Walter Worker Sarah's room while she and Spine were in passionate embrace G.G. received Rabbit's message. She woke up startled and yelling "I'm up! I'm up shut up Rabbit! I'm up! Sheesh! Can't you let a robot baby giraffe finish charging in stasis?! (Gasp!)Ewww!!! Spine is trying to eat Miss Sarah's boobies!!!!" G.G. yelled because when she woke up she saw Spine face planted against Walter Worker Sarah's boobs because he was kissing her there. Spine was very angry at G.G. because he was having a very intimate experience with Sarah and she suddenly interrupted it. His eyes where flickering from a blazing green to a red. "Don't even start G.G.! You were in stasis and woke up yelling for no reason! I have every right to romance Sarah just so long as she's happy!" Spine spat.Walter Worker Sarah was trying to calm Spine down. "Hey! Hey, Spine darling dove! (hugs tight) It's gonna be ok. I think Rabbit had something to do with this my love." The Walter Worker said while holding him. "Yeah,for no reason Rabbit just started yelling into my wifi. What's with that? I wonder what she wants?"G.G asks. Well as G.G. said that Rabbit burst through the curtained entrance throwing the curtains aside. "Helloooo lovebirds!!! Aaaand G.G.! Me and my associates are here to get some of Miss Sarah's famous robot pudding!(she raised her arms as she announced that)I said meeeee and my associates!!! Associates! Hatchworth! Zero that's your cue dummins!" Rabbit declared. "Oh right us!" Zero and Hatchworth exclaimed. Hatchworth and Zero followed behind her. They too threw the curtains aside. Well Zero tried to do that but ended up ripping the curtains off the curtain rods and chunks of plaster came down with it. "Zero I just installed those curtains a few days ago!!!" Walter Worker Sarah whined. "I'm sorry Miss Sarah! I didn't mean to! I,um! Does this mean we won't get any pudding?!" Zero asked timidly. Spine still had his arms around Walter Worker Sarah. "Well (deep sigh) if you promise to fix the curtains Zero and if you apologize to G.G. Rabbit then yes I will make robot pudding." The Walter Worker stated. "Hey!!! What about Hatchworth?! What does he have to do?!" Rabbit declared angerly. "Hatchworth doesn't need to do anything cuz he didn't do anything wrong." Walter Worker Sarah replied. "I am a good bot." Hatchworth declared smiling. "Spine darling as much as I love being in your arms,I'm gonna need my arms to make the grease pudding. Ooh! How about you ask The Jon and Upgrade if they want some. I'll be over in laboratory 8 making it. I'll see you there ok?" Miss Sarah asked Spine with a quick kiss. Spine sighed blissfully and let her go. "Alright my darling. I can do that besides I whould love to taste your pudding again." He said as he kissed her and quickly squeezed her butt. Then he walked out of the room. Walter Worker Sarah was blushing red and slightly purple. "Ugh! Why does Spine have to be soo gross with you Sarah?! Well let's go make the pudding. Miss Sarah are you ok? You're turning pink all over and purple in places too. Miss Sarah say something!!! G.G. shouted from The bed she was on. "(Gasp)I found out the answer to submission #0006 from the ask box!(Gasp) Hot Damn what a man!" Walter Worker said dreamily as she walked towards laboratory 8. "Ugh!!! Disgusting!!! Welp Rabbit, Hatchworth, and Zero let's go get the pudding!" G.G. declared in disgust. All the bots headed to laboratory 8 while Walter Worker Sarah was mixing grease,motor oil,and graphite together in a lage bowl. Zero was bouncing up and down in excitement. Spine only smiled the whole time. Even when his girlfriend handed him a bowl of pudding. G.G. was dancing around singing "Pudding!Pudding!Pudding! I love pudding! Give me more pudding!!!". Some of the Walter Workers in the lab saw the robo pudding shenanigans and were taking pictures. Peter 6 saw the pictures and smiled behind his mask. Peter A. Walter the 6th was very happy that Walter Worker Sarah was staying on as a permanent Walter Worker. Unbeknownst to him across town Buster Becile had devious plans for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who don't get the general idea Walter Worker Sarah has just found out that Spine is well endowed 😉😏🤖🍆 I'm so sorry for corrupting your minds. The Spine is one handsome bot tho! Please leave any comments and suggestions down below and thanks for reading this.😁


	33. Planning,Packing,and Panicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally the Spine and G.G. aren't fans of eachother but, they both love Walter Worker Sarah. They hatch a plan to try and delay her for a bit. Also even in the criminal work it's hard to find good help these days. Walter Worker Sarah and Peter Walter 6th both need asprin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. With Halloween and the election and other things I didn't update right away like I wanted. Hopefully I will update the next chapter pretty soon. I've been successfully using samsung notes to writ this chapter in and it's made a huge difference to writing each chapter. I'm curious whould you all prefer this fiction to be several chapters longer to continue the story or have it in 2 separate works in the same series? In 12 days it will be my birthday! I'm both excited and nervous! My birthday lands on Thanksgiving this year! It only happens every 7 years or so! Please leave any comments and suggestions down below. Thank you and enjoy!

On a overcast and unusually damp Monday in San Diego. Over in the Becile Industries tower Buster Becile was having a meeting with some shady characters. His buxom assistant and girlfriend number 2 Veronica was serving him and the dastardly Vincent Saperello and Mr. Saperello's cohorts expresso and pastries. "Thank you Veronica dear" Buster said as he smacked her butt. She squeaked. "Now,that everyone is here we can get down to businesses. Gentleman, I've gathered you here today to discuss our plans for tomorrow. Mr.Saperello already knows the basics of the plan but, I want to go over this one more time before tomorrow so everyone gets it into their thick skulls." Buster Becile explained as Veronica turned off the lights and he used a small remote to turn on a holographic projector. Images of Walter Robotics, Walter Worker Sarah,The Spine,and G.G. the giraffe from various social media platforms pop up from the holographic display. One of the men was slurping their expresso noisily and loudly smaking his lips from eating a sticky doughnut. "Hey! Gesseppi close your damn mouth when ya chew! Da boss is giving a speech for fuck's sake! Didn't your mama teach you some table manners ya filthy swine! Oh! Sorry boss!" Mr.Saperello declared. The other goons didn't seem affected by this. Buster smacked his face,then dragged his hand down his face. Then pinched the bridge of his nose moaning " It's soo hard to find good help these days!" Veronica patted his back in sympathy while a goon named Marcus laughed and shook his head. "Now let's get down to business! This is Walter Worker Sarah.( he pointed at the holographam of Walter Worker Sarah)She is our target. Tomorrow morning at 10:15 am her flight to Seattle is scheduled to start bording and at 11 am is scheduled to take off. You all must make sure she misses her flight and bring her here. If she gives you any trouble I've given Vincent Saperello a kit with a special syringe. Now the si-" Buster elaborated but was interrupted by Veronica whining "But Buster you said you were gonna interview her not hurt her!" Buster proceeded to forcefully groupe and kiss her. The various men in the room felt uncomfortable except Mr. Saperello and Gesseppi. Gesseppi was helping himself to a 4th doughnut and Vincent Saperello had seen Buster have aggressive PDA with at least 3 to 4 women or was it 5? He'd lost track at this point."Veronica baby we need an edge and that fat little Walter Worker is gonna be that edge! Now don't you wanna be Veronica Becile the wife of a multi-billionaire tech industry leader? Or do you wanna be Veronica Johnson a former teen runaway from New Jersey? I can put you back where I found you. Do you want that? Do you babe?" Buster asked venomously. She sighed and stated. " Well Buster I hope you know what you're doing. According to some official statements from Peter A. Walter 6 she's beaten up 2 ex-Walter Robotics employees due to their actions against Steam Powered Giraffe fans. Annnnd her boyfriend happens to be a 1 ton titanium robot whose fought in 4 wars that we know of. Don't underestimate her." Buster only laughed and pointed at the various goons while explaining. "Veronica babe, I've hired these gentleman who are experts in their craft. Vincent Saperello a expert con artist with over 30 years of experience, Gesseppi Bottachello a fixer for the local Italian mafia chapter, Anthony Greene a white collar hacker, Marcus Jones an expert forger, John Kelly a enforcer for the local Irish mob chapter, and last but, certainly not least Edward Nakamora a member of the local Yakuza chaper. 6 hardened criminal men against 1 little Walter Worker girl! The odds are in our favor Veronica! There's no way we will lose and at long last I will have the secrets of Walter Robotics that my family has failed for years to obtain!" Veronica only shook her head and sighed as she proceeded to pass out more expresso to the men in the room. She had doubts about Buster's plan. Meanwhile over at Walter Manor... Walter Worker Sarah was trying,keyword trying to finish packing for her flight the next day. She was able to get out of her punitive duties for today because she did extra duties and work the day before. Peter 6 and Spine insisted she not work soo hard. But, she wanted to have this day clear so she whould be completely packed up and ready to go for her flight the next morning. Also she wanted to spend some time alone with Spine. All the bots did not want her to leave and were trying to delay Walter Worker Sarah from fully packing. Zero was begging her not to go and nearly tripped her as he held her legs crying "But Miss Sarah who's gonna make me your special robot pudding while you're gone?!" Spine had to pry Zero off of her while scolding him. It was a difficult morning for her. Spine wasn't soo innocent in helping her. As she was folding and putting away her clothes into her suitcase Spine was sneaking behind her and started to kiss her passionately. G.G. was sneaking into Walter Worker Sarah's luggage and was unpacking all her things. Although Spine and G.G. didn't like each other very much they both loved Miss Sarah and wanted her to stay for as long as possible. Spine was to distract Walter Worker Sarah with kisses and affection while G.G. was to unpack and hide her things. They even roped the other bots and A.I. into helping them. G.G. was handing things to Rabbit,Zero, Hatchworth,The Jon,and Upgrade. Qwerty opened up a secret storage area for Hatchworth to put Walter Worker Sarah's toiletries bag into. Beebop showed Zero a storage compartment for extra cables and wires for the H.O.W. to hide her makeup bag.The Jon and Upgrade were emptying out all of the clothes from one of Walter Worker Sarah's suitcases while they were outside. Upgrade proceeded to put on a lovely red dress of Miss Sarah's but she noticed how baggy it was on her so she just stuffed pillows and teddy bears into it to fill the gaps. The Jon dug through a luggage bag and found it was full of Walter Worker Sarah's undies. He proceed to slingshot them into the nearest tree while laughing with glee. Upgrade was giggling. "Hey The Jon! Look I'm Walter Worker Sarah!" Upgrade declared while posing. The Jon looked at her and shook his head while using a bra as a slingshot for underripe apples from a nearby tree. " No Miss Sarah is not that fat,Upgrade!" The Jon declared while about to shoot an apple from his bra slingshot but, as he was about to aim at the tree with multiple pairs of undies. Upgrade shouted "Fine! I'm Walter Worker Sarah when she's pregnant with Spine's baby!" Jon slipped up his aim and the apple broke a window on the 2nd floor. The glass window shattered and both Jon and Upgrade gasped. "The Jon you broke a window you naughty boy!" Upgrade scolded. "I wouldn't have broken it if you didn't say that! That won't happen for another 2 years!" Jon yelled back while pointing a finger at Upgrade's sternum. Upgrade gasped and then whispered in his ear. "Did the weenie or the goldfish tell you that?!" The Jon's core unlike the other bots was actually a blue matter void with a koi and hotdog swimming in it versus a blue matter core. "First Goldie is a koi fish and she said that the little flower will be here in about 2 years or so. Second he's a hotdog not a weenie! He gets offended when you call him that and he said that Spine will elope a few days after her arrival." Jon explained even tho Upgrade didn't understand a word of what he was saying. They were arguing while continuing to fling clothes everywhere. Over in Walter Worker Sarah's room Spine was distracting her with passionate kisses and cuddles. After G.G. smuggled out all of Miss Sarah's luggage she signaled Spine over the Walter wifi. 'OK Spine I got all her stuff out! You can have some alone time with Sarah as promised. I'm gonna go see what the others are up too. Bye!' G.G. trotted away. Spine sent an electric signal that acted as a nod over to G.G.'s wifi as he attacked his lover's neck with kisses. "Spine. Spine darling uh, Spine! Shouldn't we slow down a bit?" Walter Worker Sarah asked in whispered gasps while Spine was hungrily kissing and sucking the junctionbetweenher neckand shoulders. Spine only moaned and released a gush of steam out of his back. Although she loved Spine very much she didn't want to fuck him now. Well maybe later like a few months down the road or so but, they had only been together for about 2 weeks. This was becoming a very steamy and sticky situation. "Spine my love please stop!" Miss Sarah shouted. Spine immediately froze stiff with steam coming out of his vents. Then he fell back from her onto the floor with a loud thud and crash. "What's the matter love?! Are you ok?! Did I do something wrong?! You didn't like it when I kissed you there? P-p-please tell me!" Spine asked desperately. He held her hands in his giving them a gentle kiss. The Walter Worker was trying to catch her breath. Then Walter Worker Sarah said while blushing "Spine I love you very much but, as much as I love you I don't want to have sex right now! Well definitely later for sure but, I don't wanna go too far soo fast if that's ok with you!" Spine was looking at her with love and a slightly drunken expression. He smiled and nodded in understanding. Spine didn't break eye contact with her. He slowly crawled closer to her and sat on the bed right next to her. "Ohhhhhh! You thought I was going to ahem have coitus with you right now? Darling I don't want to have sex with you. I want to make passionate love to you till you scream my name! That is if you so desire my dove. Just tell me when." Spine said in a husky voice with his eyes shining with a bright green glow that shone on his silver skin. Steam was puffing from his fins. All she could do was let out a whine. This robot was going to be the death of her she was certain. He might as well just kill her now. Spine smirked and chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't escape"Mmmmmmm! Ohhhh Sarah I feel like a hungry snake and you are a plump,juicy little mouse." Spine seemed to pur then he licked a long stripe from the base of her neck to her earlobe. "Darling!" She said moaning and closed her eyes tightly. Their passionate interlude was interrupted by Peter 6 who flung back the curtains and shouted "Hey Miss Sarah are you missing your- Oh God I did not need to see that! I gotta watch a few hours of cute kitten videos to unsee that!" Peter 6 and the Walter Workers discovered that Rabbit,Zero,Hatchworth,The Jon,Upgrade,and G.G. had stolen Walter Worker Sarah's luggage and made a huge mess! Walter Workers Chelsea and Camille were in the 2nd story hallway when an apple broke through the window in front of them and zipped into a laboratory. Matter Master David got hit on the head. Both the Walter Workers and Matter Master looked outside the now broken window and saw Upgrade and The Jon pointing at each other while there was 2 open suitcases and a bunch of clothes strewn about the lawn and somehow on the trees. Upgrade was wearing a red dress with a bunch of stuffed animals shoved into it. The Jon had red lace underwear on his hat. The humans realized that this must be Walter Worker Sarah's things and went to go get Peter after they all scolded Upgrade and the Jon for being mean to the new Walter Worker. Other Walter Workers noticed the bots shenanigans. Zero found Walter Worker Sarah's diary and was reading it. Beebop was telling him what certain words ment. Walter Workers Paige and Brianna saw Zero with Miss Sarah's diary. Brianna took the diary and Paige scolded both Zero and Beebop that they shouldn't read Walter Worker Sarah's diary even if it had juicy secrets about her and Spine's love life. Matter Mistress Bunny and Walter Worker Carolina found Rabbit rifling through a bag that had a bunch of different craft supplies. Rabbit was using some colorful bead containers as maracas. The matter Mistress yelled "Are those yours?! Those belong to Walter Worker Sarah! Why is it whenever we get a new Walter Worker you have to haze them? Huh! Now put those back where you found them before I sick Spine and Peter on you!" Rabbit scrambled to put away,well more like shove things back into the bag. The Matter Mistress then yanked Rabbit's ear and started dragging her by his ear.Walter Worker Carolina grabbed the bag.Both Matter Mistress Bunny and Walter Worker Carolina led her to Peter 6th. Back at Miss Sarah's room Peter 6 just busted into the room about to ask the Walter Worker if she was missing her stuff. He also walked in on Spine and her in a very passionate state and was embarrassed upon seeing how Spine was licking her neck and squeezing one of her boobs. "Well Peter you should've knocked." Spine stated while squeezing Walter Worker Sarah's butt inconspicuously. "Sir what's up? What's going on?" Walter Worker Sarah asked trying to remain calm tho her silver lover was making her blush red and purple. "Miss Sarah where is your luggage and are you turning purple?" Peter 6 asked as he gestured his arms at her. It hit the Walter Worker like the ice bucket challenge. All of her careful packed bags except her purse and phone were gone! She was soo distracted with Spine she didn't even notice the missing bags until 6 told her they were missing. "What the Fuck?! It took me hours to get everything packed and fucking organized! Shit what am I gonna do?!" Walter Worker Sarah screamed as she jumped away from Spine and was looking under the bed and in the closet to see if her stuff was there. Spine felt a bit guilty even though this was part of the plan. "Miss Sarah I know where some of your stuff is. Unfortunately the bots have somehow sneaked everything under your nose and have hidden it or done something with it. Also since you turned a little purple you must be getting more blue matter exposure than than normal." The 6th Walter explained. The Walter Worker gasped and Spine's eye's flashed green in worry. Noting their concern he said "Don't worry! You have nothing to fear. It's not harmful. I assume that with constant close proximity to a source of blue matter like Spine or G.G. the rate of blue matter exposure is increasing. Remember what we talked about earlier Miss Sarah?" She let out a sigh of relief. She was on the brink of tears. Spine hugged her and kiss the top of her head. "Hey boss can you help me find my stuff? As much as I love it here I promised my mom I'd return home for a few days. Plus I wanna get checked into the airport as soon as possible tomorrow." Walter Worker Sarah said. She was sheding a few tears. Just as 6 was gonna respond his phone dinged. He received a bunch of text messages from the Matter Master and some of the Walter Workers explaining that they have brought the bots who messed with Walter Worker Sarah's stuff and her stuff that was stolen to his office. Also that he needs to come to his office A.S.A.P.! Spine had his arms wrapped around Miss Sarah and held her close. He rested his chin on top of her head after kissing her cheek. "Peter please don't punish my siblings too harshly. And Sarah please don't be too mad at them. I'm sorry they pulled this prank on you my love." Spine said and kissed the top of her head. The 6th Peter sighed and shrugged and then said "Well let's all go to my office and see if we can get all of your stuff Miss Sarah. Peter A. Walter the 6th,The Spine, and Walter Worker Sarah headed to Peter 6's office. In the office Miss Sarah's various luggage and bags were place by Peter 6's desk. All the the luggage had scuff marks,scratches,a few had rips and tears. There were leaves and twigs in the pockets of one of the bags with underwear coming out of the zippered pockets. Some one did a bad job of sewing up rips and patches with brightly colored thread and yarn that clashed with a navy bag. Rabbit,Zero,Hatchworth,The Jon,Upgrade,and G.G. along with Beebop and Qwerty on display screens where all moping as they waited for 6,Spine,and Walter Worker Sarah. G.G. and Upgrade were crying oil tears. Upgrade was still wearing Miss Sarah's dress with teddy bears shoved under it. Upon seeing all her bags in their disheveled state Walter Worker Sarah screamed "What the Fucking hell did you do to my stuff?! I have to leave for the airport at 8 a.m. and I need to wake up really early! Why did you do this to me?!" She was crying as she landed on her knees going through her things to see if everything was there. Everyone in the room was talking at once trying to explain what happened. "SHUT UP!!!" Walter Worker Sarah shouted. Surprisingly everyone was quiet. She was panting in frustration with tears streaming down her face and her cheeks turning red and purple. "Please?! Just please,tell me why did you guys do this to me?!" She exclaimed. "It was G.G.'s idea!" Zero shouted and pointed at G.G. who gasped then shouted "Hey The Spine was supposed to distract Miss Sarah! Oh oops!" Walter Worker Sarah looked at Spine in disbelief and shock. Spine felt awful that she knows the truth. However thinking quickly he kissed her good and hard on the mouth. Then proceeded to deeply French kiss her in front of everyone in the office. He fell to his knees with a clang,grabbed her hands,and proceeded to kiss her hands and cry while saying."Darling!(kiss on the knuckles) I only wanted(kiss on one palm) to have more time with you(kiss on the tips of the fingers)and I hope you will(kiss on the wrist) stay at Walter Manor forever.(kiss on the other palm)I'm sorry!(sob) Please forgive me and my siblings!" All the Walter automatons and A.I. hanged their heads or screens in shame. The humans were surprised by Spine's outburst and public display of affection. "Get a room Spine sheesh!" Matter Mistress Bunny declared. "Really in my office?! You can't seem to keep your hands off of Miss Sarah! You and G.G. and the rest of the bots need to make it up to her! I know you love her. All of you care for her but, she's only gonna be gone for 3 days. Surely you all can handle that? Hey Miss Sarah didn't you say something about bringing back souvenirs?(she nodded her head while in Spine's embrace.) So don't worry everyone she will be back before you know it. Now how about we return her things to her room so she can finish packing,hmm? Her family will be happy to see her" Peter Walter stated. Everyone in the Peter's office grumbled but, the robots wanted to make up for their shenanigans. All the bots and A.I. profusely apologized to Walter Worker Sarah then took her stuff to her room. Spine was holding Miss Sarah's hand while carrying a suitcase with the other. G.G. was leaning up against her.They helped her pack everything she was to take with her. She was gonna leave certain things because she was gonna come back after 3 days. She was gonna bring more things from Washington state. After the packing and repairing Walter Worker Sarah was getting tired. "I really should get ready to go to bed. I got to get up early." She said. Spine wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Darling do you mind if I join you?" Spine whispered in her ear. She nodded then G.G. trotted over her metal hooves clinking the floor. "Hey my bestest friendo in the whole wide world! How about you and me have a sleepover together?!" G.G. asked her tail wagging in excitement. Spine looked slightly disappointed. "Well as long as Spine's okay with it he asked me first. Plus we should keep the sleepover just between-" Walter Worker Sarah answered to G.G. but, was cut off by Rabbit jumping up and down with excitement shouting "A Sleepover?! M-M-Miss S-S-Sarah did I hear that you are having a sleepover?! I will bring the board games!" Then Zero rushed over and asked "Can I come?Please pleaseeeeee please! I wasn't allowed to go to the last sleepover cuz I'm not a girl and it won't be fair if I don't go to this one too! Please?!" Spine sighed because he knew with the puppy eyes Zero was giving his girlfriend he was not gonna be able to spend the night alone with her tonight. Hatchworth went to go get snacks. The Jon went to get a projector to watch movies. Upgrade went to go get pillows and blankets. Matter Master David texted Peter that the bots and some others were going to have a sleepover and that it whould not be as wild as the girl's only sleepover from a few weeks ago. All Walter Worker Sarah could say was "Oh no! Here we go again!" Spine only chuckled,kissed her cheek and said "Don't worry darling I will sleep next to you and be there for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please leave a comment down below! I love to read them and I usually respond to them. Have a good day and stay safe!


	34. The Walter Manor Co-ed sleepover,Airport trouble,bad guys getting butt whoppings, and other shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The co-ed sleepover that Zero demanded uh er- requested becomes a sticky situation literally for Spine,G.G.,and Walter Worker Sarah. She has to go home today. However unbeknownst to her but, knownst to us is Buster Becile has set up a trap at the airport. Well if anyone remembers why Miss Sarah is still on punitive duties they don't have to guess what's gonna happen next to Becile's goons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off in January of 2021 was the 1 year anniversary of this fic! I can't believe it's been that long! Second off there will be mention of violence and slight blood in this chapter. I justwannawarn you so you are prepared. Also the past few months have been nuts for me. I work for a temp agency and I was working different jobs and that was eating up a lot of my time. Also there were the holidays and I was very busy with holiday preparations. I'm just glad I was able to complete this chapter! This chapter is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my first and I was about to lose my sanity a few times. I got the plot to flow how I want it to. I hope to be able to finish this fic soon. Don't panic!!! I will be breaking up the story into chunks because I don't wanna write a fic that's like 100 chapters or more. The story will continue in a separate fic for ease of reading and my sanity. I do hope you all will enjoy this new chapter and hopefully the next chapter won't take me 3 weeks of typing it out. Please leave your questions,comments,and suggestions for future chapters and fics down below for I love to read them and I will try to respond to them as much as possible. Thank you!❤😁

The co-ed sleepover wasn't as wild as the girls only sleepover. Much to Rabbit's disappointment. However Zero did eat 3 gallons of Walter Worker Sarah's robot pudding and a quarter of the manor's icecream supply in 1 sitting. At least all the bots got to have some of the robot pudding before Zero hogged most of it. Spine was holding Walter Worker Sarah most of the time. While G.G. whould either be hugging her leg or snuggling up against her then she went to go get a boardgame for them to play. Some of the Walter Workers were playing board games and video games. Zero wasn't feeling too well after playing a few rounds of a modified version of Dance Dance Revolution with Spine and Rabbit. "Ugh! I don't feel soo good the Spine! I feel like something is gonna explode inside me! Ohhhh!" Zero groaned while rubbing his tummy. "Well maybe next time don't eat soo much food and then go dancing. I'll get Bryan and David they'll fix you up. I'll be back in a few minutes." Spine said and then kissed Walter Worker Sarah as he walked away. "Thanks Spine buddy(Groan) you're the best! Hey Miss Sarah can I have (groan)more robo pudding?" Zero groaned. "Zero you ate 3 gallons out of the 5 gallons I prepared for the party! Let the other bots have some first! Spine and G.G. only got a a few bowls full. I'm glad you like it though Zero but, next time don't eat so much!" Walter Worker Sarah responded to Zero. "Aww but, it's soo good Miss Sarah! Hey when you come back from visiting your family can you make this again for us?" Zero asked. "Sure I can do that Zero." Miss Sarah said as she munched on a cookie. She was on a couch because she was watching Spine and Zero play DDR and munching on some cookies that Walter Worker Chelsea had made. Zero upon hearing this ran over and hugged her while lifting her up off of the couch. "Yay! Thank you soo much Miss Sarah! I wish you could stay here forever! (Gasp) Wait you could marry The Spine and then you whould be my sister and then you will always be around and make your special robot treats for us!" Zero exclaimed while hugging her. Pretty much he was squishing her face and body against his metal body. Walter Worker Sarah was desperately trying to get out of Zero's grip because she was getting crushed. "Zero! Fuck! You are- ouch! Crushing me! Please let go!" Walter Worker Sarah exclaimed as she was trying to free herself. Spine walked in with Walter Worker Bryan and Matter Master David. Both of which where in the middle of an intense game of Monopoly with Walter Workers Sam and Jon. Spine heard Zero going on about if he and Walter Worker Sarah possibly got married and felt his inner gears and workings stop for a few seconds. His spines extended suddenly along with a burst of steam. Spine.exe has stopped working it seemed. Bryan and David were laughing. Bryan was smacking Spine on the shoulder as he laughed. "Like that will ever happen Zero! Now how about you let go of Sarah before Spine pries your arms off of her? I need to fix ya? Ok?" Walter Worker Bryan asked as he started setting up his tools. "Oops! Sorry Miss Sarah!" Zero said and immediately let go of Walter Worker Sarah. She fell to the floor with a thud. "Ouch! Oww!" Miss Sarah groaned while rubbing her butt as she tried to get up. Spine seemed to snap out of his trance and rushed to her aid. "Darling! Are you alright?!" He asked as he helped her up. "Well dove at least I fell on my big fat ass instead of my-" she explained but was cut off by Spine kissing her. Some of the bots and Walter Workes in the nearby vicinity went "Awwww!". But, Spine was focused on holding his lover. "Hey! I for one love your fat ass darling." Spine declared as he kissed her again. Then he picked her up bridal style and proceeded to walk away with her. G.G. came bounding into the living room 3. That was the room the sleepover was mainly happening in. She had a boardgame box in her mouth. She dropped the game of Twister and yelled " I found the game of Twister, Sarah! Sarah? Bestest friend where are you?! Where-(Gasp)The Spine Walter! Shame on you! We are supposed to share Miss Sarah! Now bring her back so we can play Twister!" Spine was trying to sneak away to have some private time with his lover. His plan was foiled by a robot baby giraffe. "Damn! Soo close!" Spine whispered under his breath as he slumped slightly. He begrudgingly came back and gingerly plopped Walter Worker Sarah down on a couch. G.G. climbed up the couch so she could hug Sarah. "So G.G. do you wanna play a few rounds of Twister with us before I go to bed?" The Walter Worker asked as she was looking over the directions of the game. "Awwww! Do you have to go to bed soo soon?!" G.G. whined. Sarah glared at her. "G.G. I have to leave for the airport at 8 in the morning. I might be able to get a few winks when I'm on the plane but, I'm gonna need at least a few hours of sleep to make it till then. Ok?" Walter Worker Sarah stated. "OK Sarah I will.(heavy sigh then a gasp) Wait! I'm gonna go change into the pajamas you made for me! See you in a few minutes my bestest friendo!" G.G. exclaimed then ran out of the room. As soon as G.G. ran off Spine grabbed Miss Sarah and cuddled her. "Spine darling we should also get into our pajamas for bed too." The Walter Worker said as she got up then kissed Spine. G.G. came running into the room and she was twirling to show off the pajama dress Walter Worker Sarah made for her. Rabbit and Upgrade saw G.G.'s dress and they both gasped and squealed. "I'm jealous G.G.! I love your dress! I want one! I wish I had a best friend that whould make me a pretty dress! It even has pockets!" Rabbit declared while examining the fabric of the skirt of the dress. "Do you think Walter Worker Sarah could make me a princess dress? Oooh maybe she could help with our costumes for when we perform our concerts! That whould be cool! Hey G.G. what's in your pockets?" Upgrade asked. "Crayons in case I wanna draw. Also if you gals want Miss Sarah to make you something you should ask her nicely. She hand sewed this dress for me because her sewing machine is back home in Washington state. She plans on bringing it here along with some other cool craft supplies! Miss Sarah loves to make things! However when she came here she could only bring a few things over here. I really hope she will stay at Walter Manor. Then we can have all kinds of fun when we are together! The only downer is that I have to share her with Spine." G.G. explained. Miss Sarah walked in wearing a lovely flowy night gown. Everone in the room was staring at her. "What did I miss?" She asked. "Rabbit and Upgrade want you to make them both dresses but, I told them they would have to wait till you got back from your trip." G.G. replied. "Yeah I can do that." The Walter Worker responded.Spine walked in and was wearing a wifebeater style tank top and grey sweatpants. "Huh,I never pegged you for a wifebeater kinda guy." Walter Worker Sarah said. Spine looked shocked. "I whould never lay a finger on my wife or significant other! Pappy raised me to be a gentleman!" Spine declared. Sarah giggled a bit at Spine's response. "Spine I ment your tank top is sometimes called a wifebeater." Walter Worker Sarah stated. "Oh! I knew that." Spine said nervously. "Hey are we gonna start playing or are you 2 just gonna stand there making goo-goo eyes with each other all night?!" G.G. screamed. Both Spine and Walter Worker Sarah laughed. The sleepover continued with raucous games and pranks. Spine,Walter Worker Sarah,and G.G. slept together in a pile of pillows and blankets. Unbeknownst to them Zero and the Jon were sticking stickers onto the faces of those sleeping during the sleepover. At 6:30am Miss Sarah's alarm on her phone blared. This caused her to practically jump out of her robot-human cuddle party. Spine and G.G. were jostled awake by this.The alarm was soo loud and shrill it woke up all the bots and Walter Workers in the room. The Jon proceeded to yell "Fire! FIRE!!! AHHHH!!!!" then he ran through and broke the wall and the walls behind it. There were several The Jon shaped holes that lined up leading to the outside. Some of the Walter Workers grumbled when they saw the damage they got up and went to the nearby supply closet to get out cleaning supplies and tools to fix the broken walls. Walter Worker Sarah was stumbling into the nearest kitchen to get some breakfast and an energy drink or 3. Spine and G.G. trailed her to the kitchen. Walter Sarah was pouring together Monster and redbull energy drinks with a 5 hr energy shot into a tall glass. Spine was very concerned about Miss Sarah consuming that much caffeine. "Darling don't you think that's a bit much caffeine?" Spine asked her. She only mumbled incoherently. Her back was turned towards him as she was drinking her ungodly caffeine concoction. When she did turn to see Spine she did a spit take and spewed on Spine's tank top. She was coughing slightly. His tank top became sheer with the spilt liquid and was hugging all the chiseled contours of his body. She became distracted for a moment by his body then exclaimed pointing at him "Spine darling! What is that on your face?!" Miss Sarah also had stickers on her face too. "Sarah my dove you got something on your face too." Spine said as he kissed her. Walter Worker Sarah peeled off the glittery unicorn stickers off of his lip. They were forming a mustache of glittery cuteness. She showed them to him and Spine chuckled. "Something tells me this was the work of my siblings,love.(Deep inhale,deep exhale) we only have a few more hours together. You better get ready Darling. I don't want you to miss your flight." Spine said as he peeled off the various stickers on her face. "Hey what about meeeeee?!" G.G. whined. "Oh! G.G. I don't know how to break this to you but, I think you have more stickers than face. Here let's just..." Spine exclaimed as he started peeling off the numerous stickers off of G.G. "Stop it! Sarah's gotta be going to the airport soon! And I want to see my bestest friend off. I will not let her leave till I get my good bye hug! Oooh and Miss Sarah I want a souvenir from Washington state! Something really cool! Pleaseeeeeeee?!" G.G. squealed in a high pitch. Unfortunately G.G.'s high pitched squeal went all throughout the Walter wifi giving all the bots and A.I. a headache. "G.G. plz stop being soo loud! It's too early" Qwerty exclaimed over the Walter wifi. Then Beebop declared "What's all the hubbub about?! It's 6:45 in the morning!"  
G.G. explained "Miss Sarah will be leaving in about an hour and I'm gonna miss her soo much!!! She's my bestest friend even though Spine is hogging her right now." Both A.I. programs let's out an exasperated sigh. "You know she is going to be back in a few days,right? Or did your little robot baby giraffe mind not comprehend?" Qwerty asked jokingly. "Now Qwerty be nice because of Miss Sarah G.G. doesn't bother as much as she used too. Spine's been a lot happier than usual. Plus she makes special snacks for the bots." Beebop responded to Qwerty. Qwerty sighed and said. "Sorry" as G.G. and the A.I.s were talking over the wifi Spine and Walter Worker Sarah are putting her luggage into a van with a Walter Worker logo. Walter Workers Chelsea and Camille were helping Spine and Miss Sarah load the van. When hearing that Walter Worker Sarah was gonna leave for the airport a bunch of Walter Workers wanted to say goodbye. Even Peter 5 and 6 came to see her off. Norman came too. They all knew that she was gonna be back in a few days but, they were still gonna miss her. Spine put on some makeup to look human and as to not draw attention to himself and his lover and the Walter Workers that were traveling with them. Spine looked a lot like Matter Master David but with G.G. had to be buckled into the baby car seat again. She doesn't like having to act like a baby in the cramped cars seat in baby clothes but, she was willing to act like a baby so she could spend time with her best friend. Chelsea was honking the horn to signal that it was time to go. Walter Worker Sarah was hugging Peter 6 and 5 goodbye and telling them she whould see them soon. She sat between The Spine and G.G. "Everybody ready?" Walter Worker Chelsea asked as she started the car. "Yay! Road trip! Road trip! Road trip! Turn up the music! Pass the snacks!" G.G. yelled. Miss Sarah giggled at G.G.'s silliness. "G.G. you are not getting any snacks. We are going directly to the airport." Spine said as he was caressing his lover. "Hey Spine do you mind if Chelsea and I get a bite to eat? We didn't get a chance to get breakfast." Camille asked. "McDonald's! McDonald's! McDonald's! I wanna kid's meal with a toy! I wanna icecre-" G.G. declared but, was cut off my Walter Worker Sarah shoving a pacifier into her mouth. "Ahh! Peace and quiet! Thank you darling!" Spine sighed. She and the other Walter Workers laughed. Meanwhile over at the airport Buster Becile's goons were getting ready. Vincent,Gesseppi,and Marcus Jones were posing as security guards. Anthony Greene was on surveillance. John Kelly and Edward Nakamora were in the getaway vehicle. Edward was in the driver's seat and John was in the passenger seat. Buster Becile was in his office intently on his cellphone sending texts and receiving notifications from his goons. They were just waiting. Then Anthony's nasal voice crackled over the private radio frequency into the hidden ear pieces that all the Becile goons were wearing. "Walter Worker Sarah is entering the airport and she is with some guy who's holding a baby car seat. Also there is a van with the Walter Robotics logo on it. There's 2 Walter Workers. 1 in the driver and 1 in the passenger seat. Repeat the target is in sight! Assume stations!" Edward Nakamora started the van. There was a lot of chatter over the radio. "Who's the guy with the baby?" One of the goons asked. "It doesn't matter just focus on the target." Another responded. "Hey she's hugging and kissing the guy and goo-goo talking the baby. I thought she was dating The Spine? Is the baby hers? Isn't her family in Tacoma or something?" Gesseppi asked over the walkie talkie. "Guys just get that bitch! I don't care if she's a whore! Just get her into my office! Make sure you use the back entrance when you get to Becile Industries! I don't want any witnesses!" Buster shouted over the private frequency and into everyone's ear piece. "Oh she's getting her luggage checked! Ok everyone it's time to roll. Walter Worker Sarah was putting her luggage on the conveyor belt and about to go through TSA checkpoint. She was looking forward to going home but, was missing Spine and G.G. already. Spine and G.G. went back to the Walter Robotics van. Spine was sulking and G.G. was crying as they walked. No one really thought anything of it because it looked like a sad and tired dad carring his fussy baby in a covered car seat. G.G. was crying and whining non stop while Spine was installing the car seat. There was a sniff and a sob that came from Spine. He pulled out his pocket square and blew his nose. It sounded like a trumpet. "Hey G.G. want to go to McDonald's? I'll get you a happy meal with a toy. Chicken nuggets. Hmm?" Walter Worker Chelsea asked. G.G. was sniffling but, said yes. "Hey Spine what about you?" Walter Worker Camille asked. "Black coffee and then crude oil." Spine responded. "At this time of the day? Don't worry she'll be back in a few days." Chelsea said as she started the van and drove off. Spine just slumped against the window. Meanwhile as Walter Worker Sarah was going through the TSA 3 of the guards asked her to step aside and come with them. This slightly worried her because she made sure all her luggage was TSA compliant and she was following the rules. She thought maybe it's a random security check? Well better get it over with. It was Vincent,Gesseppi, and Marcus. They led her past the security scanners and then past the bording entrance. Vincent and Gesseppi were at her sides guiding her with Marcus behind her. It was suspicious. Shouldn't they be giving her a pat down or scanning her with a wand or something like that? " Hey Mr. Saperello uh,where are we going?" The Walter Worker asked. She read Vincent's name tag. "To meet our boss." He replied. "Why? I haven't done anything wrong." Miss Sarah asked. "No but, he is very interested in your work." Marcus responded. She stopped in her tracks and the goons stopped but, surrounded her. "I'm a Walter Worker from Walter Robotics just trying to get home." Walter Worker Sarah stated. "We know who you are Miss Sarah. Our boss just wants a little chit chat with you." Gesseppi said. "Wait a second only the Beciles outside the Walters whould want to know about....(gasp) you're not real security guards! You work for Becile! Fuck off assholes!" The Walter Worker stated and then she punched Gesseppi in the balls and ran. Gesseppi fell onto the ground groaning. Marcus and Vincent were running after her. "Get back here you fucking bitch!" Yelled Vincent as he was chasing her. "Help! Help! Fire!These guys aren't TSA Help!" She yelled trying to get away. The people around thought that Sarah was either a bad guy being chased by the TSA or something and didn't know what to do. The real TSA thought that Becile's goons were TSA agents who needed back up. A few followed after them. Marcus grabbed her arm but, she yanked and was able to slam him against the ground. Vincent tried to grab her other arm but, she elbowed him in the gut and slammed her fist against his nose. He was bleeding but, still trying to chase her. Gesseppi jumped from a distance to land on Walter Worker Sarah but, tho he landed on her she used the back of head to headbutt his face and was able to wrestle with him. She was bitting him,scratching his face, kicking him anywhere she could so he whould go away from her. Marcus grabbed her from behind, lifting her off of the ground kicking and screaming. She was repeatedly kicking him in the balls and shins. Vincent was angrily growling and pulled out the special kit with the syringe and stabbed it into Walter Worker Sarah's neck. He injected the whole syringe into her. She was still fighting the men and it took 30 seconds for it to kick in but, while it was kicking in she was fighting like a hell cat. Then she collapsed to the ground. They bound her with zip ties and Marcus and Gesseppi carried her by her arms and legs to the getaway van waiting outside. Anthony open the back hatch and Marcus,Vincent,and Gesseppi tossed Miss Sarah into the back of the van like a sack of potatoes. Then they climbed in and slammed the door while yelling at Edward Nakamora to drive. The van screeched off leaving skid marks behind. "Hey Mr.Becile we got the God damn package and when we return to your office me and my boys want a raise!" Vincent yelled into his earpiece panting from exhaustion. "Bring her here and let's see what secrets we can weasel out of her and then you will get your money! Several hours later in the Washington State airport where Walter Worker Sarah's airplane landed her family was waiting for her to disembark. Her mom and Dad tried to call her cellphone but, there was no response. So they called Walter Manor. Buster and his goons had confiscated her phone. Over in San Diego,California, Spine and G.G. were very worried. Miss Sarah promised them that she whould call when she landed. Suddenly Peter 6th ran into the room panting. Spine is wondering why Peter just ran into the room. Peter was trying to catch his breath but, then declared. "Spine! Walter Worker Sarah is missing!" Spine was shocked and stunned at this but, responded with a loud "WHAT?!" that rattled the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay you're reading this! Which means you are curious. I like that about you. I hope you are having a good day and staying safe! Don't worry there will be more Welcome to Walter Robotics coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and tell me what you thought


End file.
